Sweetie Belle And The Nutcracker
by DisneymlpZeldalover
Summary: AU! On Hearth's Warming eve, Princess Celestia gives her goddaughter, Sweetie Belle, a nutcracker. She tells the filly that this nutcracker, Button, is on a journey to save The Land Of Sweets from a king named Tirek. Soon, Sweetie Belle finds herself the size of a doll and must travel on a thrilling adventure to save the kingdom! Based on The Nutcracker story and adaptations.
1. Sweetie Belle's Nutcracker

Once upon a time, it was Hearth's Warming Eve and it was one of the coldest nights. A lone alicorn walked through the snow however, her white fur blending in with it. Her red holiday dress swept across the weather. The only light was a faint glow frombothher  
golden magic and sunrise-colored flowing mane. 

The alicorn was Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria. She was off to a holiday party to spend time with a normal pony family who invited her because they knew she had no family, at least, they thought.

She had many particles held in her magic but one she had very close to her.

"Don't worry, my child… We'll be there soon…" She whispered

* * *

Meanwhile, a little unicorn tried to see through a keyhole.

She was a very pretty little thing for her age. She was a white unicorn with light pink and purple curls. She had jade green eyes that sparkled whenever she was happy. Many of the colts gapped at her at school which made her blush. She didn't haveanyfriendssadly,  
despite her hopes. She was so pretty, such a talented singer, her family was very rich, and, oh yes, the princesswas coming to her family's hearth's Warming party. Her name was Sweetie Belle.

She wore a beautiful green party dress that had white ribbon decorating the hem.

"Oh, where is the tree? I hope it comes out soon!" Sweetie Belle sighed, spreading her green party skirt around her.

The sound of a door opening was behind her.

"I need your honest opinion, how do I look?" Said a regal voice.

Sweetie Belle turned to see her older sister, Rarity, another white unicorn in a light blue evening gown with her purple curls put up. Her diamond earrings almost glimmered as much as her eyes.

"You look beautiful!" Her sister squeaked, hopping up.

"Thank you, darling." Rarity sighed.

The unicorn suddenly frowned.

"Where's your hair band?"

The filly smiled sheepishly. "I took it out…"

"I can see that." The older huffed, picking the green band from the ground with her magic.

She scooped up the girl's curls and tied afancy bun in her mane. Sweetie Belle winced.

Suddenly, the door opened and their father, a white unicorn with blue eyes and a brown mane walked in. He was in a nice suit and top hat.

"Papa! Is it ready yet? Can we go in?" His youngest asked, running to him and nearly tripping over her dress.

Her father laughed. "Yes, it's finally done."

The filly ran past him and Rarity followed, laughing.

"Oh wow!" The young girl gasped in the parlor, twirling around to see everything. There was so much color and light! A tree was decorated with colorful ornaments and candles. Twinkling lights and tinsel also lined the branches.

The filly then turned to the huge, sparkling tree and gasped.

"The star!" The girl examined, running to fetch it. She was about to lift herself in the air to place it on top when there was a knock at the door.

The sisters ran to it and their godmother, princess Celestia, entered.

"Aunt Celestia, you're here!" Sweetie Belle cried, hugging her.

Celestia took off a red cape that matched her gown and nuzzled her back. "Why of course, little Sweetie Belle. Happy Hearth's Warming everypony!"

The other members came up and Celestia put down the presents wrapped in silver wrapping. Sweetie Belle looked at them.

"Oh! Presents! Can we open them now?" She asked, still a little filly and loving gifts.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity gasped.

"It's quite alright. We should get settled first though, hm?" Celestia asked, giving a wink.

* * *

The two sat on the sofa while Rarity watched behind Sweetie Belle's shoulder. The younger held a slightly bigger package and Rarity unwrapped her own.

"Oh, godmother, it's lovely!" Rarity sighed, putting on her new glittering diamond necklace that matched her earrings.

Sweetie Belle smiled then turned back to her own gift.

She gently peeled off the paper and gasped in wonder.

"Oh…" The girl breathed, taking out a wooden colt. He had a brown coat and reddish hair. He was wearing a red suit with golden buttons, black tights, and a golden chain around his neck. He had a lever in his back that moved his mouth.

"He's such a handsome doll…" The filly whispered. Then she blushed.

"I-I mean…"

"He's a nutcracker, Sweetie Belle, not a doll." Rarity laughed.

"Watch this," Her godmother whispered, grabbing a nut and placing it in the colt's mouth. She pulled the lever on his back. The filly gasped as the cracked nut landed in her hoof. She ate it and smiled.

"He's amazing!" Sweetie Belle giggled.

"I thought you would like it!" Celestia laughed.

The filly hugged her precious gift close and got from the sofa.

Sweetie Belle danced with her nutcracker, twirling around with her green skirt flowing around her.

Rarity gasped and ran to her sister.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She cried, wrestling the nutcracker away with her magic.

"Hey! We're just dancing!" Her sister squeaked, trying to get her gift back.

"Sweetie! Careful! It's a decoration, not a doll!" Rarity groaned.

"He's not a decoration! He's a soldier!" Her sister replied, trying to get her gift back.

The sisters tugged on it.

"Stop!"

"He's not a plaything!"

"But he's not yours, Rarity! He's mine!"

"Give him!"

"No, no, no!"

At that second there was a terrible crack and Sweetie Belle tumbled back with only the colt's body.

The girl saw what happened and gasped.

"His head! Where's my nutcracker's head?!" She screeched.

Rarity hesitantly put the wooden soldier's head on the ground

Sweetie Belle gasped and picked it up.

"You always ruin everything! You always do these things!" She sobbed to her sister who was brushing off her skirt.

"I'm so sorry, Sweetie… Oh! My dress is all wrinkled!" Rarity sighed

"I don't care about your silly dress!" Sweetie Belle snapped. "Thanks to you, my nutcracker's broken!"

"Well, if you weren't so careless-"

"And you weren't so bossy-"

"Girls! Please!" Celestia boomed, making them both jump.

They turned and Sweetie Belle ran up to her with her broken doll.

"We can't go a day without fighting, can we?" Rarity whispered.

Sweetie Belle shook her head.

"You're sisters, my dears. You may fight but you still love each other. You must solve every conflict quickly, before into turns into a massive problem." Celestia sighed.

She used her magic to lift up the nutcracker and put on his head. She moved it gently then gave it back.

Sweetie Belle nodded to her godmother's previous statement. Rarity walked up and gently took out Sweetie Belle's hairband, knowing the bun hurt. She tied it around the nutcracker's neck to make it safe. Sweetie Belle sighed in relief and shook outher  
curls.

"See? I wish I could see mysister again…"

The girls looked at her with wonder.

"You have a sister, aunt Celestia?" Rarity asked, sitting down.

"Yes… But she lives quite far away…." Celestia sighed.

She then smiled, almost showing her emotions.

"Well then, there is a story behind this nutcracker, would you like to hear it?" She asked.

Rarity smiled. "The party will be starting soon. Perhaps a story afterward?" She asked.

Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes.

"And… You're sure we have to?"

"Sweetie." Rarity growled.

Sweetie Belle gave her most forced smile and got from the couch.

* * *

Celestia later greeted the guests to the party whom most had come just to see her royal highness when she noticed Sweetie Belle hugging her nutcracker close, sitting all alone in a corner.

"Please excuse me?" Celestia asked gently to a guest.

The princess walked up to her small goddaughter. "Hello, my dear."

The girl gave a sweet smile. "Oh! Hello, aunt Celestia!"

The alicorn sat down next to her.

She looked around.

"Not to press you, but why are you all alone?"

The filly blushed. "I don't have any friends… and…. oh! I wish I could dance!"

"And who's stopping you?"

"I can't dance well. I don't know any steps." The unicorn huffed.

"One of my nieces had… rather awkward dancing herself, you know.

"Is she your real niece? Is she here? Where? I want to meet her!"

"She is, in a way, my real niece." Celestia laughed. "Sadly, she, my other niecescouldn't make it tonight."

"Aw… Oh! There's Rarity!" The filly squealed.

She leaped up with her nutcracker when Celestia stopped her.

"My dear, may I see your nutcracker? He must be kept safe and sound or…" The princess bit her lip.

"Or what?" Sweetie Belle whispered, hugging the nutcracker and sitting back down.

"I-It has something to do with… I have to go, I beg your pardon." Celestia whispered suddenly and got up.

She ran out of the ballroom.

"Aunt Celestia!" Sweetie Belle cried, not knowing what was wrong.

The filly rushed after her.

* * *

Celestia looked up seeing Sweetie Belle come in the sitting room.

"A-aunt Celestia! D-did I do something wrong?!" Sweetie Belle huffed, cheeks pink from her run.

"No…" Celestia sighed. She then lifted her head."Sweetie Belle, would you like to hear your nutcracker's story now?" She asked, her violet eyes gleaming mystery.

Sweetie Belle looked at her nutcracker and nodded eagerly.

"Oh, yes! I'd love to hear it!" She whispered, getting on the couch and scooting closer.

"Well… Once, that nutcracker was a living, breathing child, just like you. He lived in a place called The Land of Sweets." She said.

"Wow… What was his name?" Her goddaughter asked.

"Button Mash, that was his name. You see, The Land of Sweets was ruled by four beautiful princesses, the eldest was named Luna. She was the Sugarplum princess, with it had the strongest magic in the kingdom, stronger than the other three. She

could go into dreams and was good friends with all the children of the kingdom, especially a young servant boy, Button, your nutcracker."

"They got along quite nicely. Luna made the children's dreams pleasant and rose the sun and moon every day and night, the second alicorn spread love wherever she went, the third was friends with everypony, and I mean everypony! And the forth,

well, she was only a baby."

"The alicorns lived together in happiness but an era of peace that had always been… Had to shatter."

"An evil centaur named Tirek came. He could steal everypony's magic away and take over very quickly…"

"What happened?" Sweetie Belle breathed.

"Tirek attempted to make a deal with the princesses. He knew of Luna's powers and knew if he had her magic, he could rule the kingdom with nopony ever trying to stop him. However, Luna had placed a spell on herself and the other princesses

so their magic could never be stolen. Tirek decided to do an even worse deed. He told the rulers he could steal all the magic from her kingdom and he had hired an assistant, Discord, who could turn their world into a chaotic land…."

"What was the other option?" Sweetie Belle gasped, not understanding how somepony could do something that awful.

"Either that or he would force Luna to marry him, making him king and would make it so Luna would never try to disobey him or he would hurt her ponies and the other alicorns. Luna had a choice to make."

"No! She wouldn't!"

"She had to though, for her kingdom. Button heard this from behind the door and sprang out, pointing his sword at Tirek. He told the beast he would never let the princess, any one of them, marry somepony as cruel as him."

"The centaur laughed though and made his servant, Discord, the one I mentioned earlier turn him to wood, send him to a different world, and captured the princesses. But before he could force her to do the unthinkable, Luna ridded herself of hemagic,  
putting it in four lockets which were given to four ponies she trusted. The centaur, furious with her demanded she give up the locations but she did not. The other princesses tried to do the same but Tirek now knew. He stole their magictoo."

"No way!" Sweetie Belle cried.

Celestia nodded and continued.

"Without her magic, the princess seemed useless to Tirek who had named himself king, however, he told her that once he found the lockets and her magic was returned, he promised her he would make her his queen and keep the other princesses no matterhow  
long it would take and no matter what a certain colt tried to do."

Sweetie Belle trembled slightly and hugged her nutcracker close.

"Sweetie Belle, my dear, I need you to promise me something," Celestia said, taking her hooves.

"Anything." The unicorn whispered.

"Promise me to protect this nutcracker with your life. King Tirek is still looking for Button. After seeing his courage, knowing he's a threat, he'll stop at nothing to destroy him." Her Godmother said softly.

Seeing the urgency in her violet eyes, Sweetie Belle knew she took it very seriously.

"Yes, godmother. I promise."

She then squealed in hope. "I wish I could go on an adventure and help! The Land of Sweets sounds delightful!"

Sweetie Belle smiled sweetly to her godmother and leaped from the sofa. "I'll go take Button to my room!"

* * *

Later, Sweetie Belle was playing with her toys including Pip, a toy soldier, Derpy, one of Rarity's old dolls, and Dinky, who Sweetie Belle pretended was Derpy's daughter.

She didn't notice Celestia peeking in.

"Don't worry, Button! We'll help you get the princess's lockets!" Sweetie Belle cried, making a voice for Pip.

"Absolutely!" Derpy giggled, Sweetie Belle pretending.

The girl turned to her nutcracker and then saw something she didn't expect. Button's eye seemed to have a twinkle to reply to her.

Sweetie Belle rubbed her eyes and cocked her head.

"She's the one, little Button… She has to be…." Celestia whispered, silently closing the door.

* * *

Sweetie Belle took her nutcracker everywhere that night. If the story really was true, Tirek could appear at any time. Of course, real magic that could transport things to other worlds only happens at Hearth's Warming Eve, at midnight.

And it so happened at ten minutes till midnight, Sweetie Belle had collapsed on the sofa, being so worn out.

Fast asleep, she didn't notice Celestia and Rarity watching her.

"We should get her into bed, shouldn't we, godmother?" Rarity whispered, covering her sister with a soft blanket.

Celestia laughed softly. "And disturb her dreams? I should think not…"

Rarity smiled and gave her a hug. "Good night, godmother."

"Good night, my dear." Celestia sighed, hearing the door shut behind her.

The alicorn looked at the young girl on the sofa and walked up. She used her magic to make a thin gold locket that was heart shaped. She tenderly put it around the filly's neck.

"My sweet goddaughter… I hope you find what you're searching for…" The alicorn murmured.

She turned to the nutcracker in her arms.

"Don't let him win, my child, I'm begging you. Don't let him take any more ponies so dear to my heart…" She whispered, brushing back the girl's curls.

Celestia trotted away just as the clockstruck midnight.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! This is my holiday special! I will be still going on Snow Kingdom but I was so eager to start this! I hope this will be done by Christmas!Songs from the ballet soundtrack that inspired this chapter were: Overture, Decorating and Lighting The Christmas Tree, and Drosselmeyer's Gifts.**


	2. The Story is Real!

Sweetie Belle jolted awake at the sound of the grandfather clock. She yawned softly then realized her nutcracker was missing.

"Oh no!" She whispered, looking under her pillow and under the sofa.

The girl then heard a noise and turned.

She saw a mouse hole but a mouse didn't come out. Instead, a tiny centaur, who would be massive if he was her size, and a creature she didn't recognize.

"W-who is that?" She asked softly, mostly to herself.

The filly slowly snuck to the other end of the sofa to see better.

"We've looked everywhere in the kingdom, my king. We could have saved a lot of time if-"

"Shut up, you fool." The centaur with the black crown snarled, making the creature stop.

"Don't worry, I'll find him in a snap of my claw! That nutcracker has to be here."

Sweetie Belle covered her mouth before she could gasp. Where was her nutcracker?! Was he safe? She knew he wouldn't be if these two found him.

Sweetie Belle dusted off her light pink nightgown with the white trim that she had changed into before falling asleep and looked around the room.

She then heard a grunt and turned.

The filly was face to face with that evil centaur!

"How did you get here so fast?!" She fell back in fright as he took out his sword the size of a pin.

"Who are you, little filly?" He asked.

Discord suddenly transported beside him. "Hm… She doesn't look too threatening, does she, my king." He said dully.

Sweetie Belle finally found the courage to speak. "I-I'm way bigger than you."

The king raised an eyebrow. "That you are. Now, I'm looking for a nutcracker, tell me where he is."

The filly was slightly taken aback. "I..."

She narrowed her eyes. "I won't tell you."

The king's eyes burned with fury and even though he was quite small, Sweetie Belle felt quite afraid.

"Hey, Tirek! Over here!" Suddenly cried a voice.

The filly and creatures turned to see a small wooden colt, Button, with his sword out.

"You really _are_ real…." Sweetie Belle breathed.

Tirek ignored her and smirked, jumping from the sofa.

The two drew their swords. Button flinched at the clang of metal that arose when he blocked Tirek's sword.

Sweetie Belle felt her jaw drop. She knew it would be in vain to try and close it.

"I'll go round up the troops, my king, we'll get him for sure." Discord yawned.

The filly shook out of her trance and watched him transport back to the mouse hole.

Sweetie Belle frowned. That couldn't be good!

The filly heard a cry and saw Button was backed up against the fire, about to burn!

"You're never gonna win, Tirek! The legends always say the brave hero rescues the princ-"

The boy's sword was flung away.

"W-what?!" He gasped.

Sweetie Belle started in shock. This may be a dream, but she couldn't stand for her nutcracker to be hurt! She had promised! Gave her word! She got up and ran to them.

She glared down at Tirek. "Leave him alone!"

The giant filly gently kicked him but it was enough to knock his breath away.

Button looked gratefully at her.

"I'll be right back, Sweetie Belle!" Button cried.

He started the climb up the stairs to her bedroom.

Sweetie Belle breathed a sigh of relief. At least he was safe!

"You little brat!" Tirek snarled.

Sweetie Belle's smile faded and she looked down.

"I was so close! So very close and you ruined it!" The king said, stomping to the little colt who was climbing.

The unicorn flinched. "W-well, the sugar plum princess _should_ be free!"

The centaur snapped his head to Discord who had returned, but with no army.

"Oh, yeah, I thought we could take them on our own. I alone could."

The king rolled his eyes.

"Discord, I don't like our little friend's attitude, do something with her, she can't have an advantage being on [i][i]his [/i][/i]side."

Discord muttered something under his breath. Sweetie Belle had remembered her godmother's story. This creature, Discord, he had many chaos powers, she thought, he could have [i]some [/i]fun with it.

Discord smiled mischievously at her though.

"Finally, I can have some fun with what he asks!" Discord chuckled. He snapped his claw and Sweetie Belle saw the world was getting bigger! She was getting smaller!

"W-what's going on?!" She gasped.

The filly cried out in fear when the shrinking was done, she was almost the size of her nutcracker, who was very small compared to Tirek.

She then saw the king about to grab the nutcracker.

Sweetie Belle gasped then pulled off one of her slippers. She rolled her eyes. "Why would I need shoes anyway?"

She chucked the slipper at Tirek who growled anger. "I hope you didn't think that would stop me from chasing you…"

The filly gulped.

"S-somepony, help me!" She squealed.

Tireck laughed as she ran away.

"No nutcracker to protect you now!"

Sweetie Belle frantically looked around, she needed to hide!

The girl gasped as she saw the still beautiful tree, even more humongous now.

"My king, the nutcracker! He's back!" Discord shouted after a few minutes, when Sweetie Belle been climbing.

The girl started to climb.

Sweetie Belle was so scared to look down, she didn't.

The king wanted revenge on this little filly who had outsmarted him but turned to his real objective. Discord transported to him but Tireck waved him off.

"He's mine." He snarled.

Discord rolled his eyes then heard a grunt. He turned and saw the filly climbing still.

"She's just a little filly, nothing too special-" Discord stopped when he saw a golden shine emit from her neck. He squinted until he used his magic to make binoculars.

"Put those away, slave!" Tireck snapped, battling the boy.

"You'll thank me later." Discord murmured, peering into them.

Just as he thought.

"My king! She has a locket!" He called to his king.

Tirek looked up and saw it

Sweetie Belle frowned slightly when she heard him chuckle. She backed away slowly but then saw a glimmer just in her sight. She held the heart shaped locket in her hooves.

"How did this get here?" She asked

The girl read the inscription.

"The sugarplum princess?! But that's-"

"Impossible?" Tirek chuckled behind her. The filly squealed in fear and resumed climbing.

The king smirked and climbed after her.

* * *

"Long time, no see, hm, nutcracker?" Discord asked, battling Button.

"Let the princesses go! You know Tirek can't get you what you want!" Button cried, trying to shield himself by blocking Discord's sword.

Button gasped as it disappeared.

"What?!"

"I should have done that a while ago." Discord yawned.

He was about to finish the boy when another colt leaped out.

"Away, you foul beast!"

* * *

Sweetie Belle had soon made it to the top of the tree.

"Oh come on!" She cried, almost in tears. It was scary enough seeing all this, now, she was wrapped up in it!

"Well, well, nowhere left to run…," Tirek said.

She whirled around. "Y-you! Don't get near me or…"

The filly frowned. "Um…something bad will happen!"

Tirek rolled his eyes

"Don't come any closer!"

Then, he swiped for her her locket but a jolt of electricity came from it.

The centaur gasped, "How did you do that?"

"I don't know, but I'm not letting you have it!" Sweetie Belle huffed.

"Fine….then I'll have to take you instead!" The king snarled

She cried out as he tried to grab her. She backed away but right off the branch she was on!

"Stupid girl!" The king yelled.

The filly's screams suddenly stifled though and Tirek peered over the branch.

Sweetie Belle breathed hard then looked up at her savior.

The gray pegasus with a pale yellow mane grinned. "Sorry I'm late, little mistress!"

Sweetie Belle gasped.

"Derpy?! Y-you're alive!" She cried.

The pegasus flew her to the ground.

She landed gently.

"Mistress!" Two voices joined as one called.

The filly turned and was embraced by her other dolls, Pip and Dinky.

"Oh! This is… unbelievable and wonderful at the same time!" The girl cried, finally feeling all the love and care she had given her toys right back.

They all heard a yell and turned to Button battling Discord.

"Nutcracker!" Sweetie Belle cried. She tried to run to him but someone grabbed her curls.

Her friends gasped and Tirek chuckling, holding her up.

"Let me go! Let me go!" The filly growled, trying to kick away.

Button turned to her and saw the golden glow around her neck.

"Sweetie Belle! I'm coming!" He said. Discord suddenly pushed him down however.

Pip cried a war cry and took out his tiny sword.

"Leave my friend alone!" Pip snapped in his British accent. "I'll save him again, if need be!"

"Fine, if that's what you really want!" Discord groaned.

So, he turned away from Button.

The boy nodded to Derpy who nodded back. Tirek didn't notice him and Derpy poked him with her pin like sword.

"You little brats!" Tirek growled, letting Sweetie Belle go. The filly ran away but Tirek pushed Derpy and her daughter aside, chasing after her!

Sweetie Belle gasped as Button grabbed her and pulled her behind her dollhouse.

"Are you okay?!" The boy asked.

The filly slowly nodded. "I-I think so…"

They suddenly heard the chuckle of king Tirek.

"Come out here, children!" Tirek laughed.

Sweetie Belle looked at Button. The boy couldn't help but notice how he sank into her sea green eyes, they were beautiful.

Her eyes shone but so did the locket around her neck.

He looked down at it and sighed. "I'm sorry."

The girl cocked her head. "Why? You didn't do this."

"I know, bu-"

"Let my daughter go!" They suddenly heard.

"Mom!" They heard Dinky cry.

The two peeked out to see Tirek holding Dinky above Derpy, Discord had put Pip in a jail cell.

"You know all too well I can steal magic from ponies, nutcracker! I can do it to these poor helpless toys too! I will do it unless you two come out and tell me not to… with your pretty lockets."

"Don't do it, Button!" They heard Dinky cry.

"We're not worth it!" Derpy said.

"You mustn't, mistress!" Pip yelled.

Button turned back to Sweetie Belle.

"We can't leave them! They-"

Button shook his head. "Sweetie Belle, even if he does take their magic, I promise I'll defeat him and bring it back! Everypony will be okay."

"Tick tock!" They heard Tirek laugh.

The children sighed softly.

Sweetie Belle clenched her eyes shut, tears streaming down her face as she heard the grunts and cries of pain her only true friends were making.

They heard a thump.

"Well. I thought you called yourself a hero, nutcracker!" They heard Tirek chuckle.

Button gritted his teeth, his face wet too.

"Oh well, now to finish them off!"

The children's eyes widened in horror.

"No.." Sweetie Belle whispered.

"Wait!" Button yelled, knowing if he could break Tirek's spells, it wouldn't bring them back.

The children ran from their hiding spot to find Tirek wasn't even close to destroying one of them. They saw their friends looked tired though, their eyes dulled.

"Children will buy anything." The king laughed.

Sweetie Belle narrowed her eyes. "T-that isn't fair! You tricked us!"

"Good, the pretty little filly does have a brain. Now I'll take what's rightfully mine!"

The girl squealed as he lunged at her and grabbed her locket. It sent a bolt to protect itself though.

"What?!" Tirek gasped, looking up at the filly.

"Run, Sweetie Belle!" Button cried.

They split off in opposite directions.

"Discord, get the nutcracker! I'll get the girl!" The king snarled.

Sweetie Belle gasped and ran harder.

Button swerved away from Discord's grasp and locked eyes with the filly across the room.

"Quick! Meet me in the center!" He yelled.

"What?! We'll be cornered!" Sweetie Belle protested.

"Trust me! I'm gonna keep you safe! I-I have to!"

Sweetie Belle cocked her head. What a weird thing to say.

But this was no time to think! The children ran as fast as they could but just as they were almost there, Tirek grabbed her by the fabric of her nightgown, lifting her up.

"Hey!" Button snarled as Discord grabbed him as well.

"What would you like to be done with them, sir?" Discord asked dully.

The children struggled.

"Let us go!" Sweetie Belle growled.

Discord snapped his claw and the kids were gagged.

"Much better," Tirek said, glaring at the nutcracker.

The boy gave a sudden grin through the gag back.

The king cocked his head.

Suddenly, Pip leaped on him!

He dropped the girl who bolted away.

Dinky and Derpy butted Discord in the back, making him let Button go.

Sweetie Belle glanced back and saw her friends' eyes still dull, magic stolen, but they kept trying.

The little colt was weak though and Tireck threw him off!

"Pip!" Sweetie Belle cried, running to her toy.

Being tin, he wasn't bruised but the filly saw he had dented in his leg.

"How dare you?!" Sweetie Belle snapped, looking at Tirek.

She didn't notice that her locket was glowing bright blue but Button did. He ran up to her and then his started glowing the same color.

"What-" The girl watched as a medium size ball of magic appeared before them.

"What?!" Tirek gasped.

"Well, that's new…" Discord whispered.

The magic hit Tirek straight in the face!

The children looked at each other with shock.

"I didn't know it would be that powerful…" Button whispered.

The king snarled with anger but he didn't try to get the foals' lockets.

"Now go, before we do it again!" The boy cried.

"Retreat!" Tirek snapped to Discord.

The draconuqus looked like he was about to laugh. "I sure hope you don't that was impressive! Because I ca-"

His master gave a growl and Discord stopped boasting.

He took one last look at the foals and toys before transporting himself and Tirek away to the entrance of the mouse hole.

The two foals turned to them.

"I'll see you soon, I presume." Tirek snarled to Button, not even questioning it.

"Very." The boy growled.

The king glowing yellow eyes lingered in the shadows for a moment before fading away.

Sweetie Belle exhaled then looked back at her weak toys. Her weak, alive toys.

"Are you okay?" She sighed, looking at Pip.

"Fine, m'lady-" The tin soldier stumbled and fell, despite the help of Dinky and Derpy.

Button rushed to him.

The two though knowing each other for only a few hours, had formed a strong relationship.

"Hey, you gotta rest, okay?" Button asked when the boy tried to stand.

Pip slumped back down and sighed, "Aye."

"You're gonna go back to your normal size, aren't you, Sweetie Belle?" Dinky asked, the fillies embracing.

The other unicorn realized that she hadn't thought about that, so wrapped up in the battle.

"I… I thought I would, bu-"

"You will. I'm going to go defeat Tirek, then his and Discord's spells will be broken." Button promised, taking out his sword.

Sweetie Belle cocked her head. "Y-you're leaving?"

"Of course, nopony else is gonna save the princess. I'll be told in the legends and I'll set the ponies free."

"I'm coming with you then." Sweetie Belle said, being a bit stubbron.

Button raised his eyebrows.

"It's really dangerous. I can't let you come and get hurt. I'm sorry."

The filly huffed then touched the locket around her neck.

"I bear this necklace, meaning Princess Luna wanted me to protect it. I think that's proof enough that I should go." Sweetie Belle grunted.

"But-"

"Button! Please!" The girl interrupted.

"I-I can't stay this small forever! My sister, my parents, my godmother! Everypony would be so worried I couldn't come home! And if you think I wouldn't be safe with you, without you, Tirek had me! He hurt my friends and stole their magic!" She cried.

"He's going to do that and worse to other ponies! Can we let that happen?!"

Button slowly shook his head. "You want me to say no, and I will… We can't. If you really want to go… Then let's go."

Sweetie Belle sighed, but gave a weak, still happy, smile. It was real. The story was all real!

"I can't believe it… I'm going on an adventure!" The filly squealed, her sea green sparkling.

Button smiled. "It is dangerous to go alone."

"I just hope I didn't make a mistake." He sighed, looking down at his own golden locket that was shaped like a star. It shone back.

Sweetie Belle nudged him playfully. "Let's go!"

She levitated her own locket up to her eyes as they walked to the mouse hole. Reading the engraving, she smiled.

"Don't worry princesses, we're coming to help!"

"Come back soon!" Derpy called, waving.

"We'll stay here and help Pip! Oh! Save some sweets for me!" Dinky cried.

"Bye, mistress!" Pip yelled.

The foals smiled and waved goodbye.

"I'll get your powers back, I promise!" Sweetie Belle said.

She turned to Button.

"Ready?" Button asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Sweetie Belle squeaked.

She took his hoof. He looked at her with surprise.

They both blushed.

"Awww!" Dinky cried.

Button laughed nervously.

"Er, let's get going!" The filly said.

Looking into the darkness, they went into the mouse hole.

* * *

 **Here we go! Tell me if you get my video game reference in the comments, I couldn't hold it back. The songs that inspired this chapter was: March, Dance of The Grandfathers, and The Nutcracker Fights Off The Mouse King's Army. Also, ButtonBelle is just plain adorable!**


	3. Not Everything's Sweet So Sweet

Sweetie Belle gulped as she looked around in the dark cave.

"It's really dark in here…" She coughed.

Button smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry, we'll be out soon."

"So… do you think Tirek will go back for my toys?" The unicorn asked, saying one out of many things that bothered her at the time.

"Not as long as we're not there. Anypony we're near, we will put in danger, so it's best if we stay away from any of the kingdom's ponies, if we stick together, we-"

Button stopped when he heard the sigh.

"What's wrong?"

Sweetie Belle looked up. "Oh, well… I thought when I went into a story, somepony would be my friend."

The boy cocked his head. "Am I… not your friend?"

"Oh! No, no! I mean…. whenever I hear a story, a legend, or play a video game, I want to meet the characters. They're the only friends I got."

Button frowned. "What's a video game?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a beautiful castle in the heart of the kingdom, Tirek was pretty worked up.

He paced back and forth while Discord sat ideally at the king's throne.

"I don't get it!" He snarled. "How did that little filly get a locket?! I've never seen her before. Perhaps she was a servant with the boy? No, she wouldn't have been there-"

"Yes, she would've thrown another slipper at you!" Discord snorted.

The king's eyes flashed with fury. "I told you to not to mention that ever again!"

"Well, excuse me!" Discord said, rolling his eyes.

Tirek paced back and forth once again when he stopped.

"Yes… I have a plan. Discord, make me someway to see the nutcracker and his little friend, I need to what they do, who they speak to-"

"I will, but only if I have my freedom, for a few minutes." Discord said, holding his head up.

The king merely nodded.

"Of course. But, I don't know why you'd want to leave the castle!"

Discord rolled his eyes.

"Do it, and I'll let you have your freedom until… whenever I want you next." The king yawned.

"You gotta-" Discord started.

"Ah! You said a few minutes! I can make it where you can't go at all." Tirek snarled.

Discord sighed.

He snapped his claw and pool beside the throne rippled.

"There. Just tell the pool to show you where they are, it will. Happy?"

"Very. You may-"

Discord transported away.

The king smirked and went to his throne. He looked at the pool before turning to a diamond dog soldier.

"Find him. See where he goes and report back to me."

The dog nodded and ran away.

The king looked back to the water. "Show me the nutcracker and the strange girl…"

The pool showed him as the children were very close to the end of the tunnel.

The foals had no idea Tirek was watching them.

* * *

"So, he wants to save a princess too?" Button asked.

"Uh huh. You two are a lot alike! But you don't wear green." The girl laughed.

Button smiled, seeing her eyes sparkle.

"I wish I could try it..." He sighed.

Sweetie Belle nodded. "I think you'd like it. When we get home, I'll teach you!"

An uncomfortable silence filled the cave.

"If….we get home." Button whispered.

Sweetie Belle nodded and tried to lighten the mood.

"I'm surprised I haven't got my cutie mark for that yet!" She laughed.

Button frowned. "You don't have your cutie mark?"

"No." She sighed.

"But I have a good feeling I might soon! What's your cutie mark? It's something to do with swords, right?" The filly asked.

"I don't have my cutie mark either."

"Oh. Well, at least we're bonding!" The filly chirped.

"So… How do you know Princess Luna? She must trust you very much… How did she meet you?" Button asked.

Sweetie Belle felt a pang of guilt. "We've never even met."

"What? How? How did you…" Button narrowed his eyes. Perhaps this dream filly was all a trap for him! "Did you steal it?"

"What?! No!" Sweetie Belle gasped, touching the locket. "I just found it on me."

"Hey, Sweetie Belle! Look!"

She did and saw a light up ahead.

"That's the way out!" She cried, running to it.

"Wait!" Button called after her.

The filly didn't hear him though and ran right to the light.

"See- Whoa!" She suddenly slipped and felt like she was going down a slide!

Button ran and cannonballed after her.

"This is pretty fun!" Sweetie Belle squealed, throwing her hooves up.

"Hold on!" Button cried.

He grabbed her hoof and shut his eyes. Sweetie Belle cocked her head when they suddenly raced fell the green grass of the Land of Sweets.

"Umf!" The filly gasped in the sudden impact.

Button stood and offered her his hoof.

"I told you to hold on." He laughed

Sweetie Belle sniffed playfully as if offended but then opened her eyes.

"Wow…" She breathed.

Around her were trees of candy cane, gumdrop rocks, a gingerbread road, candy everywhere!

Sweetie Belle turned to Button and he smiled.

"You like it?"

"I do." Sweetie Belle sighed, breaking a branch of a candy cane tree.

She licked it and smiled.

"Everything's edible I hope?" She asked.

The Nutcracker nodded. "Everything from the ground to the cotton candy clouded sky!"

The filly giggled when she saw a little animal cracker bunny hop past.

"It's like a dream come true!'

She looked around before gasping again.

In the distance, behind pink cotton candy clouds, was a beautiful, sparkling castle. It shone, embedded with diamonds.

"Is that where the princesses are?" She breathed.

"That's where Tirek is too… Sweetie Belle, you must stay alert at all times. He could find either one of us very quickly."

The filly nodded. "I will."

"We should get going…"

"So, where are the other lockets?"

* * *

Tirek watched the filly and nutcracker smile at each other. They took hooves and started their walk to the castle.

Tirek smirked. The boy was going to tell him right where both they were headed and where the other lockets were.

"Yes, you will tell me exactly where her highness has hidden the other two lockets, little hero…" He whispered.

Button hesitated.

"What is wrong with him?! He has to say it now!" The king snarled.

"Um… It's a surprise?" Button laughed.

"Ooh! I like surprises!" Sweetie Belle cried.

The king yelled in fury and splashed the water, the image of them fading.

"I will get those lockets and that princess will be mine!" Tirek yelled.

The door suddenly opened and two diamond dogs came in, escorting a mare with them. She was a bright pink pony with a cotton candy like mane and sparkling blue eyes. She wore a purple turban with a feather on it on her head and a purple scarf around her  
neck. Balancing on her head was a crystal ball. She had a sugary smile that looked so happy, it made Tirek want to gag.

"Well, well, hello, miss Pinkie Pie."

"Hi, Tirek! How are you?!" The pony giggled.

The king frowned. How did she stay so happy? Then he remembered.

"We're free to go, aren't we?! That's why you brought me here, right?! Hey, where's Cheese?" The pony asked, bubbly as almost always.

"Wrong. I'm keeping you here forever, and do you know why?"

The mare's happy mane deflated like a balloon.

"We're… not going?"

"Why do you think today would be any different than any other day?" The king laughed. "I'm never letting you or your precious Cheese Sandwich go! Ever!"

The mare wilted a bit.

"Oh… I thought today might be different…"

The king smiled darkly. "And why would that be?"

The pony gasped really loud and covered her mouth.

The crystal ball tumbled from her head and a diamond dog caught it before it could shatter.

"It was nothing!"

"Oh, Pinkie, it had to be something. We both know you and your crystal ball have a… unique gift." Tirek said, his eyes flashing.

"N-no! I was wrong! I'm crazy! I'm out of my mind! I.. I really am!" The mare protested, not wanting to tell the king what she had seen that morning before he had left to hunt down the nutcracker.

"Don't underestimate yourself, my dear. Now," He smiled. "Tell me what you saw or your beloved gets hurt."

Pinkie let out a sigh. "Okay… but promise you won't hurt him!"

"I Pinkie promise." The king said.

The mare narrowed her eyes. "You don't deserve the right to even make one."

Her crystal ball landed with a thud in front of her.

"Okay, here we go…" She whispered.

She bent down and looked into the crystal ball. She came in a shivery voice, "I see in the orb of fate's destiny…." She glanced up.

"What is it?" Tirek groaned.

"Would you believe me if I said I see you letting us go?"

"No."

The mare sighed then went back to her ball. Suddenly, out of nowhere, her eyes turned pure white.

"Oh sweet Tirek, that's creepy!" A diamond dog gasped, jumping away.

"I see… The nutcracker coming back to the Land of Sweets…." In the ball, it showed an image of Button Mash coming alive from earlier that day, or in the giant world, that night.

"He and a young child with a pure heart will come…" A new scene flashed in front of him. It was Button holding Sweetie Belle up in the air, ballet dancing, them gazing into each other's eyes.

"They together alone will be your downfall with the lockets they possess…" The ball finally showed what he had been looking for. He saw himself withering in pain.

"They need-"

"I won't take anymore of this!" The king snapped.

Pinkie suddenly shook her head, her eyes reverting back to normal.

"Huh? What did I miss?!" She gasped.

"Take her away!" Tirek demanded.

"What?! I don't wanna go back to the dungeon, please!" The mare cried, pleading with him.

The diamond dogs grabbed her and started to pull her away.

"No! Let me go!" The pony yelled. She suddenly kicked the dogs away.

"Wahoo!" She giggled. The mare tried to run but found her feet magicked to the ground.

"What?!" She gasped.

A white unicorn stallion walked out from behind a pillar.

His magenta aura faded around her hooves.

The pony tried to run again but another pony scooped her up, holding her firmly.

The unicorn turned to the orange peguses pony. "Take her back to her cell, Flash."

The stallion solemnly agreed. He tooked the kicking and screaming pony away but not before she shouted, "A horrible fate will fall on you! A horribleness you can't stop! My tail is twitching!"

The door slammed shut.

"Her tail? Why would it matter if her tail was twitching?" The blue-maned stallion whispered.

"None of your business, Captin Shining Armor. I must thank you for capturing another rebel." Tirek yawned.

The stallion sighed. "You know I never want to."

"Yes…" The king sighed. "Why are you here again?"

"Twilight, Cadance, and my daughter, tell me they're safe," Shining whispered.

"As long as the soon to be queen wants them to be… They're fine." Tirek growled.

"Let me see them, please! I need to tell them what I've done, but that I did it for them! I don't want them to think me as a monster…"

"Hm… No. I will do no such thing. You want to keep your family safe, you better shut your trap about them. Now go."

Shining Armor let out a sigh. "Yes… My king."

* * *

In a different part of the castle, at the highest point was a circler room with only one window. A mare looked out of it, craning her neck down to see the outside world. The mare was a purple alicorn with a dark blue mane with a pink and a purple streak  
going through it. She wore a light purple dress that seemed to have lost all its regalness. Princess Twilight Sparkle sighed, not seeing the pony she had been looking for.

"Nothing… Absolutely nothing…" She whispered, turning to the three other ponies. The pink alicorn, Cadance, who was cradling a baby alicorn looked up.

"I'm so sorry, Twilight. I'm sure Shining and Flash aren't in the dungeons. They probably escaped a long time ago."

"Oh, you have no idea of the absolute irony you're using!" They heard.

They turned and saw Tirek smirking at them.

"Tirek!" Twilight growled.

The baby princess started to cry and Cadance frantically tried to shh her.

"Hello, my flowers, how are you this morning?" The king asked.

"Why would you care about our health?" Twilight asked, walking up to her niece and trying to comfort her as well.

"Oh, I don't but a certain white stallion was questioning it!"

The mares looked up in surprise and Flurry Heart, the baby, stopped sobbing, sensing the tension.

"Shining is… Okay?" Cadence whispered.

"Yes. And you'll be upset to know he's working for me. Capturing all those who defy their magnificent king!"

"You are not the ponies' rightful ruler, Tirek." Said a voice from a corner. A beautiful but sad looking alicorn stepped from the shadows.

She was light blue with her unflowing mane at her side, her magic gone, therefore not powering her once amazing mane.

"Ah, the silent princess finally speaks…" Tirek chuckled.

"Shining Armor can't be working for you! He just can't!"Cadence cried.

"Oh, but he is, princess as well as… I don't know the orange one that clings to his hooves is…"

Twilight gasped. "No… Not Flash too!"

Luna stepped in front of the younger alicorns. "I will not let you torture my nieces in this way! Get out."

"All in time, my sweet, darling, Queen!" Tirek said in a sing-song voice.

"I'll never be your queen! My magic is hidden well. The ponies I trusted them with promised me they would never return it so long as you are on the throne." Luna growled.

"Don't worry, my dear. You'll be free soon! Your little foal friend's coming to rescue you!" Tirek said.

Luna started in surprise.

"W-what?! I told Button to keep it safe!" The princess cried.

"Children never listen, do they?"

The alicorn slumped to the floor, filled with despair again.

"Speaking of children, who is the little girl traveling with him?" Tirek asked, circling around her.

Luna looked up. "What little girl?"

"Don't play dumb with me, princess. She's about the boy's height, snow white fur, pink and purple curls, ring a Sweet Belle?" Tirek thought Luna would recognize the child, especially with the basic saying of her name.

"Tirek, why would this filly have anything to do with me being your queen?" Luna asked.

The king smirked.

"Oh, you're too adorable! Tell me, did you really think I wouldn't find her? Always optimistic, your highness! Really, why trust your locket to foals?"

Luna gasped. "She has one of my lockets?!"

"Now it's getting annoying." The king grumbled.

"Yes, little Sweetie Belle does have a locket, too bad for her! I know exactly where those brats are too! Oh, this is such an easy game!"

"Worst game I ever played." Twilight snarled.

"Oh, shut up. I wasn't talking to you."

Cadence held her baby close. "You will be defeated!"

The king smirked. "With the power of love? Would it be made by you and your betraying boyfriend?"

"Leave him alone!"

Twilight nodded in agreement. "And Flash and my friends!"

Tirek laughed and held the princess's chin up.

"Oh, little Twilight, I've put your precious friends to some use… Well… Two of them got away but the other two are safe and sound in this very castle!"

"What? W-who got away?" Twilight gasped.

"The athletic ones, months ago, no surprise… But Pinkie Pie in all her weirdness has told me what to expect, don't worry about that."

The princess pulled away. "And Fluttershy? Where's she?"

The king smirked. "Why, I have her as a scullery maid, of course!" He turned to a diamond dog.

"Bring that worthless peguses in here." He snapped.

The diamond dog chuckled nervously. "Oh… Er, we…. Can't exactly find her?"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

A little bit a away from the castle was a beautiful meadow filled with flowers. But the true beauty was what lay in it

Discord went into the meadow and saw animal crackers surrounding the most beautiful creature in the world.

It was a peguses with buttercream yellow fur and a rose pink mane that was very soft. She wore a light blue dress with pink ribbon accenting it, the same ribbon was a headband strung with flowers that held all but one gentle curl out of her face. Her  
teal eyes shone with laughter.

"Fluttershy! I have arrived!"

The mare gasped and turned.

"Oh! Discord! It's only you…" Fluttershy whispered, putting down a bunny.

"Only me?" The creature cried.

The peguses blushed. "Sorry…"

"I'll let it slide," Discord yawned, then smiled. "For now."

The two had decided to meet up at Fluttershy's favorite place in the whole land, the Animal Cracker Meadow.

"What if Tirek catches you? Won't he notice you're gone?"

"Oh, no. The king and I… We made a deal, that's all I want to say about it."

The two embraced, good friends. Though, Discord wanted to be a bit more than that…

Discord smiled. He opened his eyes then felt his body go cold. He saw a diamond dog, watching them.

Fluttershy felt something was wrong and started to turn. Discord grabbed her quickly.

"I… I have to go. You better too. Get to the castle as quick as you can, okay?" He asked.

"But why? We just got here!" Fluttershy gasped/

"Fluttershy, dear, just…. Please! Get out of this meadow!"

"Discord…"

The creature pushed her away.

"I'll see you at the castle, like we're supposed to be!" He transported away.

Fluttershy cocked her head. "Goodness. I think maybe I should go…"

She turned to walk away when she gasped in horror.

"Going somewhere, pretty pony?" A diamond dog cackled.

* * *

 **Yes, yes, this does have Fluttercord! I love Fluttercord! If you don't like it, quit, but this is my preference! Yeah! FLUTTERCORD FOREVER! Also, there will be a lot more on Button and Sweetie Belle in the next chapter, seeing as they're the main protagonists. I needed Pinkie Pie in here and yes, the fortune teller idea came from The Nutcracker And The Chaos King, where did you think I got the idea for this whole fic? Pinkie is just so much fun!**


	4. The Valley of Flowers

Button kept looking over at Sweetie Belle as they traveled. She didn't notice though, to amazed by the sights of The Land of Sweets. They had stuck to the gingerbread road for a while and Sweetie Belle stopped.

"C-can we take a little break? We've been walking for miles!" She moaned.

Button nodded and slowly sat down next to her.

The filly suddenly lifted her head. "What is that amazing smell?"

The children got up and Sweetie Belle perked her ears up.

"Do you hear that?" She gasped.

"It sounds like… Ballet music?"

* * *

The two followed the sound until they came upon a valley of flowers.

They both gasped in wonder. It was stunning, like nothing they had ever seen. They heard the music again and went behind a tree nearby.

Sweetie Belle made a shh signal and they peeked.

"Ah' don't know about this, Taps!" Groaned a southern accent. It belonged to a young earth pony filly with a red mane. Her mane was in a ponytail and tied with a pink bow woven out of flowers. She had on a pink flower dress to match.

"It's okay! Give it all you got! Now, shall we begin our pas de duex?" An orange colt with a purple mane asked, wearing a white shirt and black pants

The filly gave a nervous smile and nodded.

The child gently took the hoof extended to her.

Sweetie Belle watched in longing as she raised her leg and put out her other arm.

The foals looked at each other. Tender Taps grinned and the girl blushed.

She let go and did a pirouette almost perfectly. The boy did the same and they joined hooves again. The filly raised her top left leg again. Tender Taps went around her, turning her with him.

Then, the filly gracefully ran from him then twirled back.

He caught her by the waist after she ran and lifted her up.

"Oh…" Sweetie Belle breathed, watching Tender Taps turn her.

He put her down and they repeated the motions from before, but on the hold up, the filly suddenly gasped and fell.

"Applebloom!" Tender Taps cried, rushing up to her.

Sweetie Belle gasped and couldn't hold herself back.

She rushed to the fallen filly and the pair looked at her in horror.

"Sweetie Belle! Are you crazy?!" Button hissed, running after her.

"W-who are you two?" Tender Taps asked, going in front of Applebloom who was taking off her ripped ballet shoe.

"Um, I'm Button and this is Sweetie Belle. We're friends of the princesses and are traveling to rescue them, we heard your music and-"

"Can you teach me?!" Sweetie Belle squeaked.

Suddenly, a pony grabbed Sweetie Belle and Button from behind!

* * *

Fluttershy shook with fear as she finished scrubbing the floors. She dropped the sponge in the bucket and it landed with more water sopping on the floor.

The pony picked up the bucket with her wing and turned.

The pegasus then saw a staircase and glanced around.

"I haven't seen any of my friends in months. I'll be gone for just a few seconds…"

* * *

There was a sudden blast from the lockets and they tumbled away.

The stallion cried out and just for safety, threw a net over them.

"Who are ya'?" A yellow pony with a brunette mane wearing tightly woven vine pants and shirt, camouflage, gasped.

Applebloom raced to him. "Cous'! I wanna talk to 'em!"

Her cousin scooped her up though and put her on his back.

"Applebloom! You know you can't leave camp!"

The boy, Tender Taps ran up. "It was me, sir, I-"

"With all the time she's tried to escape? Sure ya' did." Braeburn snarled, pushing the colt behind him.

He turned to the foals. "Now you two. Who are ya'?"

"They're helping the princess, Cous'!" Applebloom cried.

"Hush!" Her cousin said.

He picked up the bag with his mouth and dragged them back to the camp.

* * *

"Are ya' really gonna save the princesses?" Applebloom asked, bending down at the camp to the foals' eye level back at camp.

"Well," Sweetie Belle gulped. "I hope so!"

The other filly smiled, showing her teeth. "Me too."

"Applebloom!" They heard a pony growl.

The filly gasped and turned.

An orange pony with a blond mane wearing a brown hat, green vine pants and a shirt which looked like it was made out of black brambles walked up. Her followers came as well, a big stallion and an elder pony also seemed in front.

"Oh, h-hey Applejack!" Applebloom chucked.

"Ah' told ya'! A've told ya' time and time again!" Applejack cried, stomping up.

Button flinched, thinking the mare was about to slap the girl but instead, the elder embraced the filly.

After it, they parted. Applejack frowned at her sister. "I can't believe ya' though! Y-ya' know why ya' can't go out! Ya' know that!"

"No, ah' don't!" Applebloom cried.

"Ya' have to stay safe!"

"Mama would let me! Mama would let me dance! Tirek doesn't care what ah'm doin'! He cares about what yer doin'!" Her sister snarled.

"Yes, well, seeing ya' out in the open, Tirek will not only find me but all our resistance! Don't talk anymore sass to me, do ya' hear?!" Applejack yelled.

The filly gasped.

Her sister sighed, "Ah'm sorry, Applebloom."

The filly only sniffed, looking like she could cry and ran to her grandmother, who was the elder in the front. The filly glanced at Tender, who looked concerned.

"Now, you two…." Applejack snarled, turning to look at the other foals.

"Who are you?" The big red stallion growled, stepping forward.

"Please! Don't hurt us! We just.. We're just…" Sweetie Belle bit her lip.

"Look!"

* * *

watched with interest as the child showed her locket. "So, it hurt everypony, good or bad, except its owner… Interesting."

"Yeah. Only the owner can take it off and the locket will only allow itself to be touched by any other if it's bearer truly and sincerely wants it to go to that creature." Pinkie murmured.

Tirek heard the group gasp and turned away from the pink mare.

"Wh- How?!" Applejack cried.

"I have one too! Tirek cursed me to be a nutcracker!" Button said, showing his own.

The leading mare that seemed to be of great importance, Applejack, squinted.

She bit her lip and turned to the others in her group of resistance.

"Young 'uns! Release the prisoners and go have some fun, you hear?" Granny Smith asked.

The children of the group, including Applebloom and Tender Taps helped Button and Sweetie Belle out and they all ran to play in the valley.

"So… The foals are in the Valley of Flowers, are they?" Tirek whispered. "That's where the earth pony was hiding… Oh, the look on Twilight's face when I show her I'll only have one more of her friends to catch! And my queen's face when I only have two  
more of her lockets to find…" The king chuckled.

Pinkie looked up from her crystal ball and gave a sigh. If she knew her powers over time and space were going to get her here, she wouldn't have studied them at all!

"As for you, my dear, anythingnew?" Tirek asked.

"Of course not…" Pinkie said, jer stright mane falling in front of her eyes.

"Take her away." Tirek demanded Flash.

The stallion offered his hoof to her, which suprised her greatly. She slowly took it and he led her off to her cell.

Flash sighed as he locked the door.

"Hey, it'll be okay." He turned to see Pinkie giving a weak smile. "A great thing will befall upon you. Maybe not on the rest of us, but that's alright."

"How-"

The mare hugged her straight tail. "My tail's twitching!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Fluttershy snuck up the tower stairs.

"Please let no pony find me… Please let no pony find me!" She pleaded to nopony.

"Halt!" She heard behind her and she jumped so high she almost hit the ceiling.

"Ghaa! It's not what it looks like!" She squealed out quickly.

Flash cocked his head. "You're… not going to see Princess Twilight?"

"No! I would never! I… I… No!" Fluttershy cried, panicking.

Flash's face fell.

"Oh… Um, why do you want to know?" The peguses whispered.

The stallion hesitated but opened a saddle bag. He took out a rose, a golden ring around a chain, and then a small rag doll of a gray pony with little pants on it.

"Oh! Er, the…rose is pretty, and the ring." Fluttershy said, then gasped. "I didn't mean the doll's not lovely-"

"It's fine. The rose is from me to Twilight, the ring is from Shining to Princess Cadance and the doll is for their baby… He never learned her name before… Can you give it to them? If it's not any trouble… I'd hate to put such a burden on you-"

The peguses gingerly picked them all up with her wing. "I understand. Tirek must keep you two on a tight leash, being so close to the princesses."

Flash sighed and nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

In the Valley of Flowers, the foals played among the sweet smelling plants but Applebloom was sitting down.

"I gotta say it, your two's dancing was beautiful! I've always wanted to dance like that!" Sweetie Belle gushed, sitting down next to her.

"I still can't believe she didn't get her cutie mark for it!" Another filly cried. She was light pink with a purple and white mane with a silver rose wreath on her head and a purple flower dress on her that was the same design as Applebloom's. Her friend  
came with her. She was silver with a white mane tied with a pink vine in a braid. She was wearing a blue flower-woven dress.

"Oh, thank ya'." Applebloom giggled, blushing.

"Sweetie Belle, these are mah' friends, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon."

"Pleased to meet you!" The fillies stated together, curtsying to her at the same time.

"Oh! It's good to meet you too!" Sweetie Belle cried, brushing off her plain pink nightgown and clumsily curtsying back.

"Ah' hadn't dance outside the camp in so long…," Applebloom muttered. "Ah' really missed it."

"Well, Applejack won't mind you dancing here!" Silver Spoon offered.

Applebloom smiled.

The filly stood and got on her hind legs.

"Copy me, okay?" She asked Sweetie Belle.

The other grinned and bounced up.

Applebloom sidestepped gracefully in a dance and gestured to Sweetie Belle.

"Oh…" The unicorn gulped. She didn't think she really had to try it.

The other foals stared at her.

"Well… Er…"

"Hey, don't worry, we'll dance with you!" Diamond Tiara said.

"I guess so!" Silver Spoon laughed.

The three fillies who knew how to dance demonstrated again and Sweetie Belle tried.

Button smiled watching the fillies dancing. He hadn't seen ballet dancing in such a long time. The princesses used to dance for and with their subjects all the time. Button had been a natural.

Sweetie Belle leaped in time with the other girls and twirled to her delight, almost perfectly. They danced in a circle togther, swaying and twirling.

She joined hoofs with Applebloom and spun together, giggling.

Tender Taps came into the scene and leaped to Applebloom.

"May I cut in?"

Sweetie Belle gave a giggle and stepped back to Diamond and Silver.

"So romantic!" Diamond whispered.

"Yeah…" Silver Spoon sighed.

Sweetie Belle suddenly felt a hoof touch her shoulder.

Button blushed. "Do you mind if... we danced too?"

As it happened, Sweetie Belle and Button were naturals together and could soon do ballet side by side with Applebloom and Tender.

Button lifted Sweetie Belle high in the air with his strong arms and he put her down. She hopped away.

She ran to him and he wrapped his arms around her. He dipped her and staring into each other's eyes, everything seemed beautiful.

"They have no idea I'm coming, do they?!" Tirek laughed, watching Sweetie Belle twirl away and the couple continued to dance as if they had no trouble in the world.

The door opened and Discord casually strolled in.

"What did I miss?" He yawned.

"You're late." The king hissed.

"You didn't set a time to meet." Discord retorted.

"Shining Armor," Tirek said.

The captain who was by the side of his throne sighed but looked up.

"Prepare our troops to go to the Valley of Flowers."

* * *

Fluttershy was surprised to find no guards at the top of the stairs and opened the door.

The princesses looked up, they had seemed out of it.

"F-Fluttershy?!" Twilight whispered through tears.

"Twilight!" The peguses cried, dropping her items. They rushed into a hug full of happy and sad tears and when it finally stopped, the alicorns noticed the gifts.

"Oh! I think you can guess who the gifts are for."

"My wedding ring!" Cadence gasped. "Even when Tirek told him to get rid of it, Shining kept it…"

The pink alicorn used her hooves, not having magic, to clasp the necklace around her neck.

Flurry Heart gurgled with joy as she hugged the doll.

Fluttershy looked at the rose then at Twilight.

"What? It can't be for me. It's Luna's, right?" The young alicorn turned to Luna who shook her head.

"I fly solo, thank you for the thought though."

"It's from Flash Sentry… That Flash Sentry." Fluttershy giggled with a wink.

Twilight's cheeks went as pink as the rose and Cadance squealed in happiness. Even Luna managed a small chuckle.

"Oh…studying what the flowers mean, this means he…" Twilight shook her head.

"Oh, nevermind." She whispered.

Luna stood and walked to Fluttershy. "I owe you my thanks."

"Oh, I just delivered the gifts…." The peguses suddenly gasped, "I don't have anything for you!"

"I'm so sorry, you're the sugarplum princess, I should have thought of getting you something-"

"The fact that you are even here is a gift, my dear," Luna said.

Fluttershy blushed. "Oh, well, you're welcome?"

The princess smiled softly. "It shows I have some hope… some chance somepony can save us."

The peguses nodded.

Suddenly the door opened behind her.

"Flash! I di-" Fluttershy bumped right into a diamond dog.

"Oh dear! Not again!" She gasped.

"No!" Twilight cried as the guard grabbed Fluttershy by her long mane and started pulling her away.

"Let her go!" Luna snarled.

"Please!" Cadence pleaded.

Flurry Heart started wailing.

But the guard pulled her away and slammed the door.

* * *

"Discord," Tirek said, turning from the pool. "Tonight, you will go to the Valley of Flowers, capture the nutcracker and his dance partner, and take that resistance as well!"

The king smiled then, "But you will go on your own, of course."

The creatured raised his eyebrows. "On my own? Without you or any diamond dogs?"

"Yes, can you manage that?" The king asked.

Discord snapped his claw and two pairs of hoofcuffs appeared.

"I'll get those foals right now!" He chuckled.

"You know what I said about your chaos powers?" Tirek asked.

"Don't use them unless you say…" Discord said, like a scolded child.

"Exactly."

The hoofcuffs disappeared.

"Now go, and be quick!" Tirek growled.

"Got it!" Discord said, walking out. With no supervision, he could get Fluttershy that night and run away!

"Oh, and Discord?" Tirek asked.

"Yeess?" Discord dragged out.

The door suddenly opened in front of him and two diamond dogs walked in but they weren't important. The real thing of value was the yellow buttercream peguses between them.

"Discord!" Fluttershy cried, trying to escape.

"Fluttershy?! What-"

"I must admit, I was a bit worried about you," Tirek said, walking up.

"I thought you might run away if I left you to your own decisions. And you were about to abandon this good cause, weren't you? Just like that..."

Discord snorted in disgust.

"But now, you can't leave. If you ever try to disobey me," The king grabbed Fluttershy's chin. "Well, I'd hate to destroy such a lovely face." His whispered, looking at Discord.

Fluttershy's breath was quickening. "L-let me go!"

The king threw her back to the diamond dogs

"How dare you?!" Discord snarled, running to her.

Fluttershy gasped and ran to him, pushing the guards away. They hugged.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She whispered.

"Don't be." Discord said, stroking her mane.

The two had grown up side by side. When she was younger, Fluttershy was a snowflake pony, being a peguses, but one day, while ballet dancing, she found the creature shivering and almost dead in the snow. She nursed him back to health. The filly, however,  
had made new friends over time, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and even the Princess, Twilight Sparkle. Peace had rained until Tirek had come….

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted!" Tirek snarled.

The diamond dogs suddenly tackled Discord to the ground.

The centar looked down at him. "Now that I have her, you're my slave, forever."

The door suddenly opened and Flash came in.

"My king," He started but saw Discord pinned to the ground and Fluttershy trying to escape the diamond dog that held her. "What's… going on?"

"Oh, none of your business. What news do you have?"

"Er…t-the troops, they're in the Valley…" The stallion locked eyes with Fluttershy.

"Excellent…"

* * *

The dancing foals slowly turned their heads to see they were dancing without Applebloom or Tender Taps beside them. The other foals put their hooves together for them. Sweetie Belle and Button laughed. The filly curtseyed, much more gracefully this time.

Applebloom seemed to be looking down at something in her hooves but she jolted back into reality when Tender nudged her.

She clapped too but a yell echoed through the valley.

"Children! Come back now!"

* * *

The foals got there and saw Applejack turn to them with a look of worry.

"Come here, sugar cubes," Applejack said, motioning for the foals to get behind her along with the rest of her group.

"Not you two." Button and Sweetie Belle stopped.

Applejack then walked up to them.

"Listen, young uns'," She said, bending down to them. "The camp and ah'... We can't let you stay here. The king will come and-"

"We completely understand… Thank you for the shelter." Button whispered.

The foals looked at each other than at the gingerbread path.

"No!" They heard suddenly.

Applebloom ran out of the crowd around Applejack despite Diamond, Silver Spoon, and Tender trying to stop her.

She ran to her sister.

"Ya' can't! They're the only ponies who are tryin' ta' do something! We need to help them-"

"It's okay, Applebloom." Sweetie Belle whispered.

The other filly gave a whimper and they hugged.

"We're friends, best friends, okay?"

Sweetie Belle's eyes widened for a moment. She had a friend, a best friend!

"I-I'll never forget you." She said through tears.

Applebloom smiled weakly. "Don't forget to practice your dancing."

Sweetie Belle glanced at Button who motioned it was time to go.

The resistance watched as the foals walked to the edge of the forest until they were gone.

"Ah' can't believe ya'all!" Applebloom cried, looking at the group.

"Young 'un, we had to." Granny Smith said, a bit stern.

"E'yep." Big Mac said.

Applebloom looked at her other friends, Tender, Diamond, and Silver Spoon.

"Ya' can't think it was for the best too!"

Her friends stayed silent.

The filly gave a huff. "Why?! Why do you all think that?! They're the only ponies with the princess's magic and we don't help them?!"

She didn't notice a light blue glow from her neck as her emotion rose.

"Well, Ah'm goin' to go help and nopony's stoppin' me!" The girl cried.

She turned and ran along the gingerbread path.

"Applebloom! Wait!" Applejack yelled.

The filly stopped in front of the forest that led out of the valley suddenly. She took a step back.

Applejack frowned and ran up to her.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Something doesn't feel right…." Her sister murmured.

The sisters looked out into the forest and saw yellow glowing eyes.

"TIREK!" They cried together, falling back.

"So this is where you've been hiding them…" He growled.

Applebloom slowly looked up at Applejack.

"Who are ya' talkin' about? We have nothing you want." Applejack snarled, lying.

Tirek narrowed his eyes and looked around. He expected to see the children hiding in the crowd or bushes but didn't see anything. It was uncharacteristic of the leader to turn away ponies in trouble, especially foals. Then again, they did lead him and  
his army here but why wouldn't they be prepared to protect them? Unless she had something of her own she didn't want him to have….

The king then saw the shaking filly who had been pushed behind her sister.

"Well, who's this then?" The king cooed, taking a step closer.

Applejack grabbed her sister's hoof and motioned for to go with the group.

The filly glanced down at something and looked up at her sister.

Tirek then saw the thing he hadn't expected. A gold gleam came from the filly's neck. It just kept getting better and better….

The group watched as his army came out of the bushes

* * *

Sweetie Belle hung her head in sadness as she and Button followed the path.

Button kept alert though.

"I'm so sorry, Sweetie Belle. I shouldn't have had us follow that music…" He sighed.

"No, you told me not to get close to anypony, I didn't listen." The filly muttered.

"At least they're safe. Now that we're gone, there would be no reason for-"

They suddenly heard a yell, "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Tirek!" Button gasped.

The foals turned to look back at the direction.

"Let's go!" The filly cried. They raced back.

* * *

Applejack whistled at Tirek's yell and her rebels ran to their prepared shelter. In their homes, they chucked apples at the king.

"How dare you!" The king snapped.

Applebloom gasped as she was grabbed by Applejack, put on her back and ran away.

"Applejack-" She started but her sister shoved her in their own little cottage. She heard the lock click.

"No fair! Let me out!" The filly growled, pounding on the door.

"Ah' can't!" Was all the mare cried. Applebloom heard her run away.

Tirek glared down at the opposing ponies, looking for the nutcracker.

"Go, find me that boy!" He snarled to the diamond dogs.

They ran into the camp and the villagers kept strong.

At that moment, Sweetie Belle and the nutcracker ran in.

They gasped in surprise, seeing, diamond dogs breaking into ponies homes.

The two looked at each other.

"I've got a plan." Button said.

* * *

A diamond dog chuckled as he cornered Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon when he heard a yell.

"Hey, you big brute!"

He grunted and turned to see Sweetie Belle.

She smiled sweetly and cocked her head. "Well? Aren't you gonna come get me?"

Tirek noticed her with surprise then gave a growl as she twirled around and ran away.

"Get the girl!" He yelled.

The diamond dogs all stopped what they were doing to see the girl waiting.

They all ran to catch her and she grinned. The filly galloped away but yelped when one grabbed her by the tail.

"Got you now, pretty filly!" He laughed.

Sweetie Belle shook with fear when the dog suddenly yelped. He turned to see Button growl at him.

"Put her down, fleabag!" He cried.

Then, another ran up and grabbed Button from behind!

"Hey!" He snapped.

"Put us down!" The filly cried.

The dogs saw their necklaces start to glow.

The medium ball of magic hit again and the dogs whimpered and let them go.

The foals ran away and Button pulled Sweetie Belle into the bushes.

"GET THEM!" Tirek bellowed, the foals' escape annoying him.

The children peeked out and saw the dogs about to grab them, there were too many!

"Release!"

A net fell from the trees and on the dogs.

The foals looked up and saw Applejack land in front of them.

"T-thanks!" Sweetie Belle gasped.

"You saved us?!" Button asked.

Applejack smiled. "Yep. If Tirek chooses to stay here and won't leave, might as well save mah' sister's friends!"

Tirek growled in anger.

Shining Armor, who absolutely hated doing this to their fellow ponies, looked around.

He needed something to do or Tirek would get impatient and maybe even hurt the princesses!

He then slammed into a door of a locked cottage and looked around when it came in.

Applebloom gasped in surprise and backed away.

"Y-you! Ah' know ya'!" She cried.

Shining Armor bit his lip. Perhaps he didn't remember her? It had been a few years since she and her older sister came to visit Twilight…

"Listen, I need you to round up the other children, get them to your sister and-"

He then saw the locket around her neck.

The filly started to gallop past him but he grabbed her tail.

"That locket-" He started before Applebloom interrupted.

"It's mine to wear until Button, Sweetie Belle, and Ah' get it back to the princess." She whispered.

The stallion attempted to swipe it off quickly without her getting too upset but it gave a slight shock.

"How do Ah' know Ah' can trust you with such power?" Applebloom asked, looking surprised.

"Ya' can't."

They turned to see Applejack and the two foals.

"Sis'!" Applebloom cried, then cocked her head. "Button? Sweetie Belle? Ya' came back!"

Her sister gritted her teeth and looked at Shinning Armor.

"Ya' should be ashamed of yourself! Let my sister go!"

Shining obliged and Applebloom ran to other foals.

"Applejack, sibling to sibling, I'm doing this for my sister, Twilie. My wife and daughter too! Surely you understand?"

"To be sure Ah' don't!" Applejack growled.

"Please!-"

"Twi would hate ya' for doing this!"

Shining Armor was caught slightly off guard. "I'm keeping my sister alive!"

"And Ah'm keepin' mine," Applejack whispered.

The earth pony nodded to the little unicorn who lit her horn. She grunted in panic when she heard pounding steps coming near the house. Tirek.

Just as he slammed in, the filly gasped in fear and Applebloom cried out. Then, the unicorn's locket started to glow. The children were transported away in answer to the child's silent plea.

Applejack smiled then looked at Tirek.

"Where did they go?" He growled.

"Ah' don't know."

The mare glanced out the window and saw all her group had been captured, including Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Tender Taps.

"No matter. At least I'll have your pathetic little town to lure them out again."

Applejack knew she couldn't win this time. But, at least her sister was safe.

* * *

Sweetie Belle blinked a few times before seeing where she was. She saw a sparkling frozen lake and felt a coldness prick her muzzle.

"How is it snowing?"

* * *

 **The things that inspired this one was the flowers, of course, this was based off also The Nutcracker And The Chaos King and, Barbie In The Nutcracker, which I recently rewatched and still love! For the different dancing scenes, think of these songs while reading them, that's how I made them! :**

 **Applebloom and Tender Taps dance: Waltz of The Flowers**

 **The fillies practice dance: Dance of The Reedpipes**

 **Applebloom and Tender Taps along with Sweetie Belle and Button: Waltz of The Flowers (again!)**

 **During the fight scene, I thought if The Clown dance, better known to me as, "the kids come out of a huge lady's dress" dance, that is the only way I remember it!**

 **As I'm sure many of you will guess, this will not be done by Christmas. I'm sorry! My schedule is busy! But until my next update, just in case, happy holidays! I hope you all have a fun, happy, and safe Christmas!**


	5. Sisters Of The Snowflakes

Fluttershy felt a jolt as she awoke from a nightmare. Where was she? She remembered but then squealed in surprise.

"D-Discord?!" She whispered.

"Don't speak, my dear, it's going to be okay." Discord said, gently helping her up from the ground.

"W-what are you doing? W-"

The draconequus snapped his claw and they were at the entrance of the castle.

He then made and tightened a blue cloak around her. He put up the hood and Fluttershy gave him a questioning look.

"You need to get out of here, Fluttershy. The king won't find you and use you if you're gone."

"Where do I go? What about you?" Fluttershy cried.

Discord gave a weak smile. "I'll be fine. I have my chaos magic."

He snapped and a glass of chocolate milk appeared in his claw. "See?"

He sipped it down.

The pegasus gave a tiny smile back but it faded. "What about Pinkie Pie? She's one of my best friends and with her powers, Tirek has already done so much! If something she tells him gets him upset…"

"I'll protect her. She's basically the only one of your friends I find remotely bearable." Discord muttered, his jealousy shining through a bit.

Fluttershy nodded in thanks.

"Now, get out of here. Please." Discord sighed.

The mare gave him a hug then started to fly away.

"Goodbye, Discord…"

Discord waited until she faded away into the distance. "Goodbye… my dear Fluttershy."

* * *

Applebloom looked up slowly to see Sweetie Belle offering her hoof.

"My sister…Tender Taps… " Applebloom croaked.

The other filly nodded. "We'll find them, and the rest of your friends. I promise."

The friends took each other's hooves and Sweetie Belle pulled her up.

"I don't know where we are but we have to find out!" Button grunted, motioning the fillies to come.

They looked around at the beautiful snow forest around them and at the frozen lake.

Then Button's ears perked up. "What was that?!"

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle gasped. Button instinctively stepped in front of them and pulled out his sword.

He gave a growl and saw a movement from a bush.

"Show yourself!" He yelled.

A cloaked figure stood and the children backed away.

"W-who are you?" Button asked, lowering his sword a bit.

Fluttershy took off her hood. "M-my name's Fluttershy…"

The fillies looked at each other than the cloaked figure. "Um, may I ask, why are ya' are in the bushes?" Applebloom wondered.

"W-why are you hiding? How did you get here?" Sweetie Belle asked, watching the mare shake.

The foals watched Fluttershy gasp and hold out her hooves to stop them from coming closer, if that was their plan.

"Oh! I'm nopony, nopony at all! Just forget you ever saw me!" She said this and ran into the shadows.

The foals looked at each other. Who was this mysterious girl? Why was she so afraid?

They suddenly heard a squeal of the mare. She backed back out, now coming towards them. But in front of her was a young orange peguses with a purple, pixie cut mane. She wore a white, sleeveless shirt and white leggings. She had a white headband around her head that kept her bangs in place from the wind too. They were tightly plastered to her fur, like snowflakes that didn't melt. Now that Sweetie Belle thought of it, none of this snow melted!

"Well, well, never thought I'd see you again." The filly growled.

The other foals looked at each other, thinking she was talking to one of them.

"S-Scootaloo…" Fluttershy whispered, hiding behind her mane.

Scootaloo rolled her eyes. "My sister's been worried sick about-"

She then noticed the other children. "Who are you?"

"Er… Button, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom?" Sweetie Belle laughed nervously.

Scootaloo narrowed her eyes. "That's not an acceptable answer."

* * *

"You mean to tell me that you couldn't capture a little, unarmed girl?" Tirek hissed harshly to a diamond dog.

"Well, um, the nutcracker came to save the little thing!" One cried.

"Yeah! And, I caught him!" Another said proudly.

The king then started to yell. "BUT THAT STUPID EARTH PONY SAVED THEM AND THERE IS ANOTHER FILLY I NEED TO CATCH!"

The dogs whimpered.

Discord covered his laughter. The King hadn't noticed Fluttershy was missing and hadn't done anything to the princesses or Pinkie Pie! If those children made it there, well, he didn't think that was very likely, but if they did, they could stop Tirek! Applejack was good for some reasons, he supposed.

* * *

"Did ya'll expect an icicle on her? Because I sure didn't." Applebloom whispered to her comrades.

Scootaloo had taken out an icicle, a sharp one at that, and was now leading them, to somewhere.

Fluttershy looked over at the little foals. They seemed special, but why? She hadn't heard the story of the lockets, therefore had no idea that they were more of a target to Tirek then she. What she did notice was that they were shivering.

Sweetie Belle flinched slightly at a touch and saw a large blue cloak had been draped over her and her friends. She peeked from under the hood and nodded to Fluttershy in thanks.

"Aren't you cold?" Button asked.

"She shouldn't be," Scootaloo growled. They turned to her. "She did grow up here."

"I'm so sorry!" Fluttershy whispered.

The filly gave a huff.

"So… Um, Scootaloo… Where are we going?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Scootaloo glared at her. "Is that any of your business?"

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Button snarled, taking out his sword.

"Button!" Sweetie Belle whispered urgently.

"You shouldn't be talking to Scootaloo like that!" Huffed another voice.

They turned and saw a gray colt with a black mane wearing a similar outfit to Scootaloo.

"Hey," Scootaloo grunted, forcing the others into a forest entrance.

Button felt the colt's pain as he stumbled past. The colt wasn't as subtle as he was, but they both wanted a super special somepony that didn't seem to know they were even alive.

"Hey! So, who are they?" Rumble asked, trotting after the filly.

Scootaloo rolled her eyes. "Where's Rainbow Dash?"

"Scoots!"

The girl's face lit up. Her roughness melted away.

"Rainbow Dash!" The filly cried, rushing to a cyan peguses with a mane of many colors wearing the apparent uniform of the snowflake ponies. Even more snowflake ponies came and crowded around. Some gasped at the sight

The sisters hugged then Rainbow gasped.

"H-hello-" She bolted Fluttershy into a hug before the shy peguses could finish.

The foals backed up a bit.

"I've missed you, Flutters…. Don't you ever leave again!" Rainbow grunted, hugging her.

Fluttershy smiled weakly. "But I must go soon…"

Rainbow frowned. "But, you just got here! You're home!"

The other pegasus nodded.

Scootaloo gave a cough. They turned to see her pointing at the other children.

"Hi… Do you remember me? Applejack's sister? I think Applebloom asked.

Rainbow Dash squinted then nodded slowly. "Apple...bloom? Right?"

"That's right. But I don't remember her." Applebloom said, pointing to Scootaloo.

Ignoring the last bit, Rainbow caught sight of the young couple left.

"They say they're names are Sweetie Belle and Button." Scootaloo murmured.

"We're friends of her highness, see?" Button displayed his locket. Sweetie Belle showed hers, taking it from its hiding.

The other peguses then noticed the lockets and another, the flower shape, around Applebloom's neck.

"Scoots, look…" She nudged the girl.

Scootaloo looked and frowned, her eyes hardened more than before. "I knew it! You can't be trusted! The King will come!"

"Then we'll protect th-" Rainbow started, giving a glare to her sister, who surprisingly huffed back.

"T-The King?!" Fluttershy gasped.

They all turned. "H-he's coming here?"

* * *

"Search the whole kingdom if you have to! Find that mare, we need her here!" The king snarled.

The diamond dogs looked at each other than at Shining Armor and Flash, who they had been forced to obey.

"But why would we search for the pretty pegasus if we need the nutcracker?" Asked on a dog.

"Because, you bumbling idiot," Tirek hissed. "With her, Discord won't even think about betraying us."

"Oh! But, my king, he's already done that! That's why the nutcracker, the little dancer, and their flower friend escaped, wasn't it? Wasn't he supposed to get them?" The dog would regret saying that indeed.

"How dare you!" The king yelled.

The dog whimpered in fear as a ball of orange energy came between the king's horns.

Flash Sentry might have hated diamond dogs, but he would wish no living creature to be faced with Tirek's wrath.

Then, the ball hit and the dog turned to stone. The army stared in horror.

"Find me that pegasus! And that pathetic nutcracker! But most of all, bring me the little filly who thought herself so very clever at throwing a slipper at me. Me! The king of The Land of Sweets! Because I don't know how she knew about the lockets, or the princess… But I will find out and make sure she never completes her precious quest." He whispered softly.

The army briefly saluted before running off. The king then thought about little Sweetie Belle, and how she would soon be in his clutches, as well as her little friends.

* * *

Rainbow Dash looked at her old friend, Fluttershy. She was home and yet, she wanted to leave.

"The King… We won't let him touch any of you." The cyan peguses promised to the foals and the mare.

They were all sitting around a fire with the rest of the camp and had been silent.

"Thank you." Button coughed.

Scootaloo wouldn't look at any of her new guests. They had lockets, they would bring the King here, and he would ruin her for once happy life.

"But what if the King does come?" Applebloom asked.

Scootaloo suddenly got up abruptly.

"I'm going to the lake." She grunted.

Sweetie Belle watched her leave. "I hope she's okay…"

"Me too… Should we check on her?" Applebloom asked.

Fluttershy saw the fillies trot after the unknowing pegasus.

Rainbow hadn't noticed but Fluttershy stepped up quietly. She backed away into the woods.

* * *

Scootaloo looked around before starting to dig in the snow beside the lake.

Sweetie Belle stopped Applebloom before she could accidentally run out. They ducked low to see Scootaloo take out a pair of tiny ice skates. They watched her lace then onto her hooves and she hesitantly stood on her hind legs.

She leaped on the ice and skated out to the middle. Very slowly, she turned herself then stopped with one leg behind the other. She did it again three more times before gliding away and picking up her speed, her eyes narrowing at the cold. She slid while gracefully doing quick spins. The peguses then closed her eyes and flung her hooves behind her, stretching them. The filly started to twirl again then gradually lifted one of her hind legs, spinning faster and faster.

Sweetie Belle and Applebloom cooed in awe and jealousy at her grace when then, they saw the little gray colt from before who seemed to have an interest in Scootaloo come out of the bushes on the other side of the lake. He had skates on too.

Scootaloo was too focused on her own routine to see him jump out on the ice. The two foals were in perfect time, first spinning then stretching their hooves out again, nearly side by side. Scootaloo seemed to smile in happiness when twirling again and again, but the Rumble accidently bumped into her!

The filly started in surprise and turned to him, he was on the ground.

"Rumble?" She gasped.

"Um…. Hey, Scootaloo. I was just… dancing with you and I've always wanted to and-"

The filly backed away.

"Y-you know I like to be alone out here! You know I hate it when ponies watch me!" Scootaloo growled, tears pricking her eyes. "Get out of here!"

The fillies, still hidden, gasped.

"W-what?" Rumble asked.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" The filly yelled, tears now streaming from her eyes.

* * *

Fluttershy looked around the woods and fell into the soft snow, breathing hard in panic. Perhaps the King hadn't noticed her absence quite yet? Either way, he would be back here, for the sweet, innocent, little children who had done nothing wrong as much as she could tell. But she knew she had to get out. For Discord. If they had her, he would lose his freedom! She knew he hadn't felt that freedom in years. Fluttershy wondered what he was doing…

The pegasus shook her head. She needed to focus! Get out, and fast!

The filly let out a hiccup in sadness when she heard a little sneeze.

"Sorry! It's really cold!" Applebloom whispered. Sweetie Belle shhed her but the peguses had already pushed back the bushes.

Scootaloo crossed her arms. "What are you two doing here?"

The fillies stepped out and Sweetie Belle gave a cough. "Well, we came to say… we're sorry. We don't want to lead the king here! Promise!"

"Yeah! Please, come back with us and we can maybe be friends? Button will probably want to meet you a bit better too."Applebloom said.

Scootaloo frowned. "But what are you kids gonna' do? You all don't have cutie marks."

"Do you have one?" Sweetie Belle whispered, hoping it was an ice skating one, she had never seen one of those!

The pegasus blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, well… Not really."

The other fillies squealed at the same time.

"We could form a club!" Applebloom suggested.

"Or a secret society!" The other two looked at Sweetie Belle with confusion. "T-that's a club too."

* * *

Button looked up from his conversation with Rumble, who had entered quite sad and saw the fillies walk up.

"Oh! You're back!" Button said, running to them.

They suddenly heard a squeal from the woods and Fluttershy suddenly ran in.

"They saw me! They saw me in the woods!" She cried, panting.

Rainbow ran up to her and grabbed ahold of the near crying mare. "Who saw you in the woods?"

"Diamond dogs….." She breathed.

The camp gasped. Button looked at Sweetie Belle with worry. They had to get out! Suddenly, they heard a cough and turned to see Rainbow Dash.

"Here, this is what you need, right?" She unclasped the golden, snowflake shaped locket from her neck.

"Rainbow! Are you crazy!" Scootaloo cried, running up.

Then, they turned at the sound of a crack in the woods.

Fluttershy put her blue hood up, hiding her face.

Rainbow Dash gave a grunt and put her locket back on. A pony from the camp ran up and tossed her an icicle staff, which Button, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom didn't know she had. They watched in amazement as she gave it to the little pegasus beside them.

"Scootaloo, I need you to protect these foals with your life, alright? Get them out of here!"

"But Rainbow Dash-" The filly tried to protest.

Rainbow gave a glare. "I gave you an order and expect you to obey it. If you want to impress me, keeping them and not me safe is your top priority."

Then, a diamond dog army ran out from all directions.

The mare then ran to round up her troops.

"I can help!" Rumble cried, leaping to them.

"I don't need help!" Scootaloo growled.

Button pulled out his sword. "I'm facing Tirek, now."

"But Rainbow Dash told us to get out and run away!" Applebloom cried

"He can't threaten me any longer! I'm facing him alone." Button growled.

He tried to run but Sweetie Belle grabbed his hoof. "This is our fight too!"

Scootaloo gave a cough. "You're not fighting him!"

The other three turned and Rumble nodded.

"But we gotta'!" Applebloom protested.

"I said I'd protect you-"

Sweetie Belle interrupted. "You can still protect us if you help us face Tirek. Also, wouldn't this stop him from attacking?"

Scootaloo hesitated only a moment then nodded. "Let's go."

They ran off and Rumble called after them, "This wasn't the plan!"

* * *

Discord decided to check on Fluttershy yet again. He loved his freedom, after making a chocolate milk lake and a pink cotton candy cloud hammock beside it, which he rested upon, but he couldn't feel unguilty for sending his only friend to flee for her life. He knew she would want to check on Rainbow, but to be honest, he did not.

The draconequus snapped his claw and a little ball of light appeared in it. The ball glistened and it reflected back the beautiful peguses. He barely saw her face beyond the blue hood.

He cleaned his ear and waited to hear what she and Rainbow Dash were talking about, it seemed important.

"I hate it when my magic doesn't even have audio, why-"

Suddenly, he saw Fluttershy thrust away in surprise, away from Rainbow. She put out her hooves as if to refuse something. Rainbow Dash grabbed her shoulder. Fluttershy shook her head again.

"They're talking about me!" Discord gasped, the mares unknowingly being accused of this crime.

"Rainbow Crash thinks she's so much better than me! Discord! How dare she!" Discord snarled.

The draconqqus was about to slam the orb in his sharp talon when he saw Fluttershy and Rainbow both be grabbed by diamond dogs who had snuck up behind them. Rainbow struggled while tears pricked Fluttershy's mesmerizing teal eyes in fright.

Discord shattered the ball quickly and snapped his claw. He was gone.

* * *

"Please, please tell me!" Shining Armor begged to a black hooded, slightly shorter pony beside him.

They overlooked the struggle in the snowy forest and awaited the army's return, hopefully with all of the last resistance.

"They are here, but where, that is a surprise…" Said the dark and deep voice from the cloak.

"Why are you talking weird? Just tell me where the nutcracker and the fillies are! You know you can't save them from the king," Shinning Armor said, then gave a sigh. "Nopony can…"

The black hooded pony looked at him, then back at the battle. There was a snort. "Silly, they'll get through."

"How do you know?"

The laughter paused. "Well… I hope so, and that's all we can do..."

* * *

Sweetie Belle peeked hesitantly in the bushes then gave a sigh of relief. Not there either. Wouldn't the king be notable? He was pretty big.

"Did you find him?" She jolted in surprise and turned to Button.

"No. You would think he'd already find us by now." The filly murmured.

Scootaloo gave a grunt in annoyance. Tirek better show his face soon! The sooner he was defeated, things would go back to normal. The strange filly would go home, the nutcracker would return back to flesh, if he really was a real boy, and she would be with Rainbow, sisters forever… Without Tirek, she would have peace again, but with a new family.

"Where is he?!" Applebloom groaned, after slipping on the snow.

Sweetie Belle gave a small smile and brushed the white snow out of her red hair.

"Let go of us!" They suddenly heard somepony yell.

Scootaloo's body went cold.

"Rainbow Dash! I'm coming!" She cried, racing to the voice.

The other foals ran after her.

* * *

Rumble decided that he shouldn't go after the others but only because he knew he could do nothing against the King. The grown up ponies could.

The boy looked wildly around for any pony not captured to help, but most of them were! The king could take the others, but he had to leave Scootaloo alone! Maybe Button too… They had talked about their lives together, how he came to the forest, and how Button had become a nutcracker. In a way, Button was one of his best friends.

He suddenly thudded into a pony, being so caught up in his thoughts, and looked up at Shinning Armor. The colt gasped and backed away.

* * *

Fluttershy attempted to kick away but couldn't. Suddenly, Discord appeared before her and her captor.

The diamond dog gave a gasp and immediately released the pegasus. He backed away, eying Discord.

The draconequus's eyes were narrowed until he saw the shaking girl in the snow.

"We're getting out of here." Discord muttered.

The pegasus was about to take the paw he offered when she hesitated.

"Discord, Rainbow Dash, she's going to be captured! Also, I met three young children that didn't seem that bad, and I'm a bit worried about them. The colt, though…I think he was-"

Discord let out a groan in annoyance. Then, he looked at her, including her pleading, beautiful eyes.

"Fine…" He grunted after he had lost the air of the sigh.

* * *

Rainbow Dash landed with a thud in front of Shining Armor and the cloaked pony.

The stallion flinched as the mare gave a yell in fury.

"You traitor! How could you do this to your sister's ponies?!" The mare cried.

"I'm doing what I need to," Shinning grunted.

The cloaked pony didn't take off the hood, so Rainbow didn't recognize him/her.

"Hey! Let her go!"

They turned to see Scootaloo with the others not far behind.

"Get them!" Shinning commanded.

Diamond dogs suddenly piled on top of them!

Scootaloo kicked one away just in time for another one to grab her.

The filly grunted and tried to fly but could not, her wings so tiny.

"Let her go, right now," Rainbow whispered to the soldier.

"We will. You first must promise to let us take the rest of your resistance along with yourself." Shining said.

Rainbow hesitated.

"Don't!" Scootaloo yelled. The diamond dog clamped his dirty paw over her mouth though.

"I'll do it."

Shining Armor's eyes hardened. "Good."

"Let her go," Shining told the soldier.

The dog frowned. "What?"

"He said let her go, fleabag." Laughed the dark hooded pony.

The others looked at the pony.

The dog slowly let the girl go who rushed to Rainbow Dash.

"Why?!" She cried.

"When I met you in the woods, I told you I'd protect you, I'm doing that." Her sister said, giving a weak smile.

Shining Armor gave a grunt then heard a cry from the pile.

"Please! Don't take everypony! It's us you want!" Sweetie Belle yelled.

The nutcracker pushed out then helped the two fillies out.

"Or rather, our lockets." Button said, showing his. "And we're ready to give them up."


	6. Trapped

Shining Armor couldn't help but be surprised. "Y-you're giving them up?"

Button hesitated slightly but then nodded. "Yes… to save our friends."

The cloaked pony for once didn't laugh when the voice came. "You don't mean that, surely?"

The foals looked at each other with confusion. What was going on?

Suddenly, there was a snap of magic and they saw Shinning, Rainbow, Scootaloo, and Rumble, who was being held by a diamond dog nearby, gasp.

"And here I thought you kids were supposed to be smart!" Discord said, rolling his eyes.

"Discord, stop." Fluttershy commanded then looked at the children, flying down to land in front of them. "Are you okay?"

Suddenly, Button unsheathed his sword. His eyes burned with fury and anger. "How many traitors are there?!"

"What?" Fluttershy gasped, putting out her hoof to Discord, who looked like he could murder the boy.

"The princesses trusted you guys and yet, you turned on them!" He growled.

"I'm not-" The pegasus started.

"Then what are ya' doin' with him?!" Applebloom snapped, pointing at the strange creature.

The mare turned to Discord then to the foals. "I promise he doesn't obey the king anymore." She sighed.

Button narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"If I still worked him, wouldn't I be over there, with helmet head and…" Discord paused when his eyes landed on the shorter pony in the cloak. "Who are you?"

"I don't think who I am has anything to do with your

situation."

The others turned back and Discord rolled his eyes. All he said was, "I'll find out anyway."

Scootaloo narrowed her eyes. She ran up to her friends and slid in front of them.

"Well, we don't trust you."

"I think I can live with that." Discord snarled.

"You are all wasting your time," Said the unrecognizable pony. "I would suggest leaving, unless you want to be captured?"

Discord gave a mutter. They did have a point.

"Right. Let's get this show on the road!" He growled.

The children looked at him with curiosity.

The draconequus snapped his claw, and they were gone.

Rainbow Dash and Rumble gasped while Shinning gave a sigh.

The cloaked pony didn't do anything.

* * *

Scootaloo tackled Discord and pulled on his horns. "You imbecile!"

Fluttershy gasped when Discord threw her off.

"You're welcome! I didn't have to save you!" The creature growled.

Scootaloo stopped her friends from helping her up. The girl stomped over to him.

"But you left Rainbow behind! I'd rather you take her than me! She had the last locket! With it, Tirek will unleash more terror, making more scared ponies, giving more soldiers to hunt them down!" Scootaloo cried, pointing to the other three foals.

"Um… Actually…" Fluttershy whispered. The mare took off her hood that she had been insistent of keep on and shook out her mane. They heard a jingle and saw the golden locket around her neck.

"What? How?!" Button gasped.

"You stole that!" Scootaloo growled.

"How dare you-" Discord was stopped by Fluttershy.

"No, I didn't." She whispered calmly.

Button looked between them. "Well, at least it's safe."

Applebloom nodded. "With that, Discord can pop us to the castle, and we can save our sisters and the princesses. Sweetie Belle can go home, and everything will go back to normal!" She said

Sweetie Belle started in surprise. "I can go home?! I won't be small forever?!"

Button gave a small, forced smile. "Absolutely!"

The unicorn gave a laugh of relief.

Fluttershy smiled but felt Scootaloo's glare.

"If it makes you feel better, I think Rainbow wanted me to give this to you." Fluttershy said, unclasping the necklace.

Scootaloo looked at her with surprise. The pegasus put the locket on the filly and saw a blue glow from it, its new holder recognized.

"Okay, time for a plan!" Button announced.

"A what?" Discord gaged.

* * *

Rainbow Dash gave an apologetic look to her followers as diamond dogs pushed them into cells.

Shining Armor touched her hoof and Rainbow immediately slapped it away.

"I'm walking myself, thanks." She growled.

Shining rolled his eyes. "Come on."

Princess Twilight looked longley at the rose that had begun to wilt. "Do we… have any more water? I really don't want this to die!"

"I'm sorry, Twilight. You know we have to save it." Cadence sighed.

Flurry Heart suddenly started to cry. Her mother and aunt tried to silence her but she continued to wail.

"Please, Flurry! Shh! If Tirek comes-" Twilight cut short when she heard the pounding footsteps.

The door opened and the king wore the smuggest look he could have made.

The princesses didn't even look at him.

"Oh, nothing to say?" The king cooed.

Flurry Heart sniffled tiny sobs.

"Fine, I'll tell you the good news!" The king said.

"I have all of your precious friends, your highness! The last one was just captured."

Twilight gasped and turned. "W-what?!"

Princess Luna felt her body go cold. She had given her other lockets to two of her niece's friends… did he have them?!

"To think, they were so easy to capture. Put their little sisters in harm and you'll have them in the palm of your hoof!" The king laughed.

"You beast!" Twilight hissed, getting up.

"Guilty as charged," Tirek said, walking past her.

Luna kept her head down until Tirek lifted her chin.

"You know, you could always have the lockets come back to you, they will fly back to you if you want them. Then you'll be my queen."

"I'd rather die." Luna snarled, tearing away. "What good would I being your queen be for my subjects?"

"I'd leave those poor, innocent, little foals alone for a start." The king whispered.

"They are all smart, I'm positive," Luna growled.

"Yes, but no matter how clever they are, I find they all gave their weaknesses already."

Luna didn't respond.

"By the way, would you care to explain why the little stranger keeps somehow evading my army? Because it's getting annoying. Who is she and how did she get that locket?"

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't say." Luna whispered.

Tirek gave a smirk though and walked to the door. "No matter. She'll be here soon enough, and I'll ask her myself, as the flower filly rots in a cell with her pathetic family and that wooden nuisance burns alive…" He relished in the fear in the alicorns' eyes.

"Don't worry, my sweet princesses, you'll be out of this tower soon enough!" They heard the door slam.

Princess Luna turned back to her silent corner. Her nieces couldn't see her cry.

She didn't start to sob uncontrollably, but slowly, she silently wept.

Tirek looked up as the door opened and Rainbow Dash struggled in.

Shining Armor bowed to his king then stood.

Rainbow Dash glared up at him with a chain around her neck.

"Tirek." She grunted.

"Hm, good to see you as well. You have no clue how long it took to find you." The king mused.

"I'm glad I put on a show for you. A comedy show of your bumbling troops failing time and time again." Rainbow said, with a seriousness to her.

"Yes, I am rather disappointed in them." Tirek groaned. "But, their duties are done, aren't they?"

* * *

Shinning watched the scene after he had left Rainbow but he felt an urgent tap on his shoulder. He turned to Flash who motioned for him to follow.

They ended up in the dungeons and Flash whispered, "The children, we have to free them if they still have the lockets!"

Shining shook his head. "I let them escape. Discord could've been tackled down, but he wasn't, that was the plan."

* * *

"So, why can't we come with you?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I told you, it would be like going into a trap if we all went at the same time." Discord explained.

"You children will be safe if you keep traveling. Eventually, you'll reach the palace, if we haven't saved the princesses already." Fluttershy whispered.

"No! We're coming too!" Scootaloo growled.

They had set up a camp that Discord had made. Much to his dislike, he couldn't make a castle or mansion of his own to live in for the night, too much attention.

"Okay, so say we go with this crazy plan," Applebloom started. "Who's going to protect us from the dogs?! I mean, no offense, but our attack methods have sort of backfired…" Button took offense.

Discord suddenly bolted up. The other looked at him in surprise.

"Someone's here…"

They looked at the bushes he had pointed at and saw them move.

"W-what do we do?!" Sweetie Belle gasped.

Button went in front of her instinctively, if it was Tirek's troops, they wouldn't get her.

The bushes rustled again.

Discord walked near it and peeked in the bushes. There was a sudden squeak and Discord fell back in a shower of confetti.

"How did that hurt?!" He grunted. Fluttershy flew up to him and then looked into the bush.

To everypony's surprise, the black hooded figure walked out.

They tugged out a small blue cannon and the dark laughter turned to light hearted giggles and snorts.

"It never gets old!" The pony giggled.

"What's happening?" Button whispered dryly.

"Surprise!" Pinkie flung off her hood and revealed herself.


	7. The Castle

"I'm absolutely mature enough to take care of them!" Pinkie giggled, bouncing up and down.

"Er… I don't doubt that-" Fluttershy said, before Discord interrupted, "I seriously do."

"You're leaving us with her?!" Scootaloo gasped. "She doesn't even have a weapon!"

Pinkie gave a grin and pulled her tiny cannon. "I beg to diff-" The cannon suddenly shot off and hit Discord in the stomach.

"Ow! Stop that!" He snarled.

"Oh, sorry! This thing has a mind of its own!" Pinkie whispered, running up to help.

"We can protect ourselves." Button insisted, pulling out his sword.

Scootaloo displayed her spear and Sweetie Belle lit her horn.

"We've all ot our fightin' methods!" Applebloom cried. "Let us come!"

"I said no!" Discord growled.

"You four were given the most powerful magic in this land in those lockets, if we all went, Tirek can capture all of us!" Fluttershy insisted.

"I will be forced back to work, Pinkie and Fluttershy and the rest of the princess's friends will be used against all of us, Applebloom and Scootaloo will both be put to rot in a dungeon, Button will burn alive, and…" Discord looked at Sweetie Belle.

"W-what will he do with me?" Sweetie Belle whispered.

"He'll force every bit of information out of you about where you're from and who sent you here."

"But I wasn't sent here by anypony! I was dragged into this mess by mistake!" The filly cried.

"He won't believe that cover up!" Pinkie said.

"It's not a cover-up!" Sweetie Belle snapped.

"Either way, we're going and you're all staying!" Discord said.

"Yeah!" Pinkie cried.

"Pinkie, you're staying with the kids." Fluttershy reminded her.

"Aw…"

* * *

"I've finally captured all of you and with the rest of the princess's power in the hooves of those stupid children, they're as good as mine!" Tirek chuckled.

Rainbow Dash felt her heart plummet. He was lying. He couldn't have all her friends!

"And now, I will have a fourth of it, which is still powerful." Tirek laughed. He stood up and the pegasus backed away.

"Don't you come near me!" She growled.

The king only chuckled then suddenly stopped.

"Where… is your locket?"

Rainbow looked down at her bare neck.

"Oh! Believe it or not…" She smirked, "I don't wear jewelry."

The king gave a snarl back and Rainbow Dash flew up in the air with his magic.

"You don't? You would if your friends' lives depended on it, so it would be safe, wouldn't you?" He hissed.

"I suppose I would. But it must've slipped off in my cell or something." She said.

He dropped her to the floor.

"Shinning Armor! Get in here!" He boomed.

The captain stumbled in. "Y-you called, your majesty?"

"Search this pony's cell clean and find the locket! She must've hidden it somewhere!" The king growled, shoving Rainbow Dash at him.

"Yes, my king," Shining whispered.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do now?" Pinkie asked with a big smile.

"I want to save the princesses." Button growled.

"We wanta save our sisters," Applebloom said.

"And I want to go home." Sweetie Belle ended.

"Okay, how 'bout another thing that doesn't involve going to the castle!" Pinkie laughed.

"What do you want to do now?" Scootaloo asked.

Pinkie frowned. "Well… I want to save Cheese, if you really want to know."

"Oh! I guess there isn't any cheese in this land, is there?" Applebloom whispered.

Pinkie gave a snort. "No, silly! Cheese the pony." She gave a sigh with a distant look in her eyes. "We were in love, you know."

Button glanced to Sweetie Belle who looked at Pinkie with concern.

"D-don't worry. He'll be fine!" The filly said.

"That's a nice thought." Pinkie whispered. "Without me there, Tirek will notice and try to hurt him to get me back. I've been expecting it all day…"

The foals looked at each other with worry then Scootaloo smiled.

"If you're already going to be forced back, why wait to go?" The pegasus said.

"I don't think so! I'm not falling for that-"

She was interrupted when Discord suddenly appeared in front of her.

"You're back! Where-" Pinkie was interrupted yet again.

"There's no time to talk!" Discord hissed.

The others stared at him.

The creature gave a sigh. "Listen, kids, I need your lockets."

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Applebloom gasped.

"Yes. Something is horribly wrong." Discord said. "I need the lockets, now."

"Why can't we come with you?" Button grunted, taking out his sword.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does!"

"GIVE THE LOCKETS TO ME!" Discord yelled.

"NO!"

They turned to Sweetie Belle.

She blushed but took a breath. "We were given the lockets, and we decide who they go to."

"Yeah! Ah' want 'em to go to the castle and save the Land of Sweets!"

"Me too!" Scootaloo cried.

"Me three!" Button said

"Me six!" They turned to Pinkie. "We all want to win, right?"

Discord grunted. "Fine."

"What has Tirek done this time?" Button asked.

"You'll see."

* * *

The group was transported to the entrance of the castle and Sweetie Belle stared up with awe. "We've been wanting to get here for so long, Button... Oh, it's beautiful…"

The boy nodded. "It truly is."

"It looks that way." Discord muttered.

"Okay! I can up with a plan in the five milliseconds we were transporting!" Pinkie announced.

"Scootaloo, Applebloom, and I will head down to the dungeons and free as many ponies as we can! If you're wondering how, my mane can turn into the shape of a key."

"What-" Discord started.

"Moving on! Discord will find Fluttershy and Flash Century, he might help us!"

"Might?!-" Scootaloo cried.

"Sweetie Belle will get the princesses and make sure Tirek doesn't spot them sneaking away! Button…"

The colt stood up straighter.

"You'll… um…"

"Face Tirek?"

"Yes! Perfect!"

"Wait, no, you don't get it-" Discord tried but they were all running off in opposite directions. "Stop!"

* * *

Sweetie Belle held her breath then remembered one conflicting detail: she had no idea where the princesses were!

The filly gasped and ducked behind a pillar as a guard walked past. She then saw a stairway. Some princesses in stories were locked in the highest tower, would this be the same? Then again, this world was like a story.

* * *

Tirek gave a groan in annoyance. He then turned to the pool. "Show me Sweetie Belle." It rippled then showed the girl carefully walk up some stairs.

The king narrowed his eyes. He knew those stairs. "They're here…"

The door creaked open and the king smirked.

Button slipped in and drew his sword.

"So, we meet again for the… third time now?" Tirek asked, standing up and taking out his own.

"Give me the princesses," The boy growled. "or you'll face my sword."

"I believe your pretty dance partner is already getting them."

Button gasped in surprise. "H-how-"

"Little hero, did you think that my guards not trying to hunt you down was good luck? Honestly now?" The king laughed.

"Your reign will be over after today." Button growled, pointing his sword.

"The only thing that will be over will be you when your wooden body is burned alive." Tirek snarled.

Button gave a war cry and they started to duel.


End file.
